Link VS The World
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Not long ago in the mysterious land of Hyrule Link found himself on yet another quest... While out on a date with his 'fake high-school girlfriend' Link catches a glimpse of the beautiful, mysterious Zelda. He wants her but to win her affections she tells him that he has to defeat her seven evil exes before he can have her hand...just another trial for the Hero of Hyrule.
1. Prologue

**This idea came to me one night at two in the morning in my third year of uin when I was sleep-deprived and watching Scott Pilgrim and playing Legend of Zelda a lot. It follows the plot of the Scott Pilgrim film but with Legend of Zelda character and is set in the world of Ocarina of Time. There are also a few crossovers between both of the worlds but it is mostly Pilgrim story-line/Zelda characters. There are also added bits from Zelda games that aren't Ocarina of Time but that will become more apparent as the story unfolds. Hope you enjoy, usual disclaimer etc. etc.**

_Not long ago in the mysterious land of Hyrule, Link was dating a high-schooler..._

"Link is dating a high-schooler?" Ruto asked, eyeing the boy sitting across the circle from her. Link shifted uncomfortably underneath her gaze, the way her and his other two best friends – Saria and Daruina – were sitting around him almost made it feel as if he was being forced into an intervention. Rather than answer the question he contented himself with looking up at the late afternoon sky.

It was a weekly ritual for Link, Saria, Daruina and Ruto to leave their respective villages, meet in Hyrule Field and spend the afternoon together; lazing around and occasionally taking a trip into Hyrule Castle to have a nose around the market stalls and game centres that surrounded the actual castle. It was a good way to spend a Friday afternoon after a long week of doing...well, nothing. Link was currently between jobs and he was very happy to be so – it meant that everything was right with the world.

"Dating a high-schooler," Daruina commented diverting Link's attention from the sky and back to his friends. "nice! Is she hot?" Link just grinned back at him, he didn't really want to go into too much detail about his new relationship, especially considering that whatever answer he gave to that question would result in a slap from Saria and a glare from Ruto.

"Isn't it a little bit weird?" Saria asked. "The age gap, I mean."

"Yeah how old are you now Link, like what, twenty-eight?" Ruto asked derisively, glaring at him. Ruto always got snippy and sarcastic whenever the subject of 'Link and his girlfriends' ever arose.

Years ago, when they had first met, Ruto had taken something Link had said out of contexts and had decided that he was going to be her boyfriend. Admittedly Link knew that he should have set her straight immediately but there was something about the euphoric look in her eyes that made him just go along with it. They had dated for a few months before Ruto had started talking about marriage and Link had decided that now would be a good time to put an end to it, before she got even more emotionally invested than she already was. He had said that he still wanted to be friends with her but she had always remained a little bit cold towards him ever since.

"I'm twenty-two!" Link exclaimed, speaking for the first time since this conversation began. "Twenty-two," he added for emphasis. "and she's nearly eighteen so it's not that big of a gap."

"Have you two, you know, done it yet?" Daruina asked grinning lewdly. Link was glad for Daruina's company – it meant that he wasn't the only guy in their friendship group and occasionally they could go off talk about 'guy stuff' (sparing, women, ale etc.)

"We have done many things." Link replied trying to sound aloof. "We've gone to Hyrule Castle together, we've walked round Hyrule Field, I've helped on her dad's farm..."

"Her dad's farm?" Saria asked.

"Yeah, her dad owns Lon Lon Ranch." Link explained.

"I've heard Talon's really over-protective of his daughter so don't go doing anything stupid now." Saria stated matter-of-factly. Saria was Link's oldest friend (the two of them had lived next door to each other and grown up together in Kokiri Forest) and, out of the four of them, she was the most sensible.

"What makes you think I'm going to do anything stupid?" Link asked.

"Because it's you." Ruto quipped. Link stuck his tongue out at her childishly and she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"So when are we going to meet her?" Daruina asked.

"I asked her to meet us here this afternoon, after she finished all her chores." Link stated. He looked over Ruto's shoulder, in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch and saw a figure with long red hair walking towards them. "There she is!" he exclaimed happily and jumped to his feet. He ran across the field to meet the girl, leaving the other three staring after him. As he ran, Link waved enthusiastically to Malon who waved back shyly.

"Hey!" Link called as the two reached each other.

"Hi." Malon replied shyly. Link turned and began to walk back with her to his friends. "Do you think you're friends will like me?" she asked nervously looking at the imposing group.

"Don't be silly, they'll love you." Link smiled. He cast a quick glance at Ruto who was still sating at him with her usual expression of mild disdain. "Although please be good." he added.

"What do you mean?" Malon asked looking up at him with terrified eyes.

"Just be good." he replied. Malon furrowed her brow at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. Link didn't answer her. They had reached the other three and he wanted to introduce Malon to them as quickly as possible before Ruto said something bad about him.

"Guys, this is Malon." he said, putting his arm around the small girl and pushing her forward slightly. "Malon, these are Daruina, Saria and Ruto." he told her indicating each one of his friends in turn.

"Hi." Malon said shyly, brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Link sat down next to Daruina and Malon took the empty space in between Link and Ruto. She turned to the older girl. "Um, what was your name again?" she asked apologetically.

"Ruto." Ruto replied flatly.

"And you're from Lake Hylia?" Malon asked, noticing the sallow complexion that everyone from Lake Hylia possessed. Ruto nodded curtly. "Awesome!" Malon exclaimed quietly, not noticing how cold Ruto's response was. Daruina put his hand on Link's shoulder and pulled him close so that they could talk without being heard.

"Is she going to 'geek out' on us?" he asked.

"Yeah, totally." Link replied.

"I mean...I want her to 'geek out' on us." Daruina stated.

"She'll geek, she geeks, she has the capacity to geek." Link replied giving Malon an encouraging smile. She smiled shyly back and continued talking to Saria who had saved her from Ruto's icy glaring.

"She's ok then." Daruina stated. He let go of Link's shoulder and began to ask Malon about her work on her dad's farm and if Link had taken her to Kokiri Forest yet. Link smiled and looked over at Saria. She smiled back and mouthed 'She seems nice' at him. Link just grinned stupidly and then turned to Ruto. She glared back at him with an expression that said 'Link, if your life had a face I would punch it!' Link's smile faltered a little – winning Ruto round was going to be a lot more difficult than Saria and Daruina.

Sighing, half contentedly half worriedly at the prospect of what Ruto might do or say in front of Malon, Link stretched himself out on the grass, leaning towards Malon on his elbow. For this afternoon he would do nothing but enjoy the sunshine and the company. Right now he was happier than he had been in a long while :– everyone was getting along (mostly, as long as Ruto played nicely) and his life was in a state of normality, which made a nice change, even if his friends did keep teasing him about dating a high-schooler.

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue, chapter 1 coming soon S-E x**


	2. Dating A High-Schooler

**After last weeks teaser opener (there were so many grammatical errors in that, which I profusely apologise for - I blame the fact that I uploaded it really quickly after writing it, which isn't a defence :'( I'm sorry) here is chapter one. Quick note:- for all intents and purposes Navi and other non-human characters are humanoid shape but with all other physical characteristics attributed to their race. Hope you enjoy :D**

"Before you hear some dirty lies from someone else, yes, I'm dating a seventeen year old." Link said to his house-mate as he closed the door behind him. He had just stepped out to the village shop to get a few supplies for the day before going to pick up Malon. When they had been together the previous afternoon he had promised her that he would take her round the market and the game centres in Hyrule Castle the next day. Despite Saria teasing him about it as the two had walked back to Kokiri Forest, Link didn't mind taking Malon to the game centres; it gave him an excuse to practice his shooting and he liked spending time with Malon.

"Aww, is he cute?" Navi asked not even looking up from the map she was reading. Link rolled his eyes; Navi did have an annoying habit of implying that he was gay. "Hey listen, did we ever do anything about that underground treasure hole we found near the moat around Hyrule Castle?"

"It's on my 'To Do List'." Link mumbled putting his bags down, grabbing his backpack and beginning to sort through the assorted mess inside so that he could make room for his new purchases. He knew that he could have just left it and brought food in Hyrule Castle but the shops there were so expensive and his Rupees were beginning to dwindle...maybe he should move checking out that treasure hole up on his 'To Do List'...

"Hey listen," Navi began finally looking up from the map. "does you dating a seventeen year old mean that we have to stop sleeping together?"

"Do you see another bed in here?" Link asked, his voice muffled slightly from the inside of his backpack.

"Oh yeah, you're totally my bitch forever." Navi muttered as she looked around the small house that the two of them shared. There was one bed (which Navi had brought when she moved in as Link had been sleeping on a broken one that needed to be thrown away), there were a number of rolled up maps all lined perfectly in a smart looking bookcase (which Navi had spent three house putting together and another hour sorting through the maps) and a wardrobe filled with a number of outfits for different terrains (all of which Navi had found knowing that Link would need them the next time he was given a quest to complete). All the kitchen and bathroom utensils were also Navi's as were the curtains that had been put up around the shower and over the windows.

In fact, despite it legally being his house, the only things that Link really owned were a battered old Ocarina (that Saria had given him when they were kids), a chest full of weapons he had picked up on his quests and a picture of half naked Kokiri girl smiling coyly and pushing her chest out. Link had to admit (even though he would never do so out loud) that since living with Navi he had become much less of a slob :- the house was clean eighty percent of the time now.

"Um, you know the whole seventeen thing?" Link asked drawing Navi's attention back to him. "Don't tell too many people will you?"

"You know me." Navi replied seemingly absent-mindedly plucking the strings of a small harp that lay on the table holding down one of the corners of the map she had been inspecting.

"I mean, don't tell Nayru." Link explained closing his bag, finally happy that he had gotten everything in there.

"You know me." Navi said leaving the harp alone and going into the kitchen. Link watched her leave with narrowed eyes, he didn't trust her. Whenever she suddenly left what she was doing and went to potter around in the kitchen it meant that she was either doing something that he had asked her not to or had already done something that he had asked her not to.

He opened his mouth to say something but the harp on the table began to play a simple tune of its own accord. Link groaned as he realised what was happening and, before he could stop it, there was a bright flash of blue light. When it had disappeared a slender girl with long blue hair and a blue dress was sitting on the table next to the harp regarding him with a raised eyebrow.

"Seventeen years old, scandal!" Nayru exclaimed in mock horror.

"That's not true!" Link cried. Nayru continued to look at him with her sceptical expression and he relented. "Who told you?"

"Navi, duh?" she replied shrugging as if the answer was obvious. That gossipy bitch! Link thought glaring at his house-mate.

"Navi!" he yelled angrily.

"Hey, you know me." Navi said, coming back in from the kitchen with three cups of tea, as if that was a perfectly reasonable defence. She handed one of the cups of tea to Nayru and the other too Link who took it grudgingly.

"So who is this child you're dating?" Nayru asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Her name's Malon," Link said quietly. "she lives on Lon Lon Ranch."

"A farm hand?" Nayru asked. "With the milk-maid outfit and everything?"

"She doesn't always wear it..." Link mumbled. Nayru shook her head incredulously.

"You're ridiculous." she stated.

"Such a cliché, isn't he?" Navi added taking a sip of her own tea and leaning on the table next to where Nayru was sitting. Nayru leaned forward, resting her chin on one of her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"Link is this you legitimately moving on or are you just being insane?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Link asked choosing to focus on Nayru's questions rather than thinking about stabbing Navi in the eye with a pencil. He couldn't believe that she had called Nayru here just to give him a lecture. Nayru had know Link for years (almost as long as Saria had) and she had taken it upon herself to act as a big sister figure for him, which mostly consisted of berating him for the multitude of stupid things he did.

"I mean it's been a year since Din broke up with you..." she began but Navi raised a hand and cut her off.

"We don't use the 'D' word in this house." she explained.

"Fine," Nayru waved her comment off. "since you got dumped by 'She Who Will Not Be Named'. This isn't you just putting off getting over her is it?"

"No." Link stated. "It's nice being with Malon."

"You two haven't..." Nayru trailed off, wanting to imply rather than actually ask. "Have you?"

"No." Link replied hurriedly. "I think she hugged me once but then she got embarrassed." he added.

"That's so sweet I'm getting diabetes." Navi stated sarcastically.

"I think it's a cry for help." Nayru added. Link glared at both of them.

"Don't you have work to do?" he snapped at Nayru. Nayru exclaimed slightly as if she had only just remembered that Navi had called her away from her work. She drained her tea and put the cup on the table behind her.

"You're right, I should ask Ralph about this." she added, talking more to herself than to the other two. Link sighed that was all he needed; Ralph getting involved. Ralph was in love with Nayru and annoyed Link enough as it was without having the added ammunition of knowing the age of his girlfriend.

"I beg you not to." Link said but Nayru wasn't listening.

"Navi: keep me posted." she stated.

"You know me." Navi smirked and Nayru disappeared in the same flash of bright blue light that had brought her in. Navi turned back to look at Link, who was still sitting there glaring at her. "What?" she asked in feigned innocence.

* * *

"I do not want to be here!" Navi grumbled an hour later as she and Link stood next to the drawbridge that led inside Hyrule Castle.

"Hey you said you were going to the Castle too and would walk up with me. You knew I was meeting Malon at the drawbridge – you don't have to stay."

"You were so desperate for me to meet her I didn't feel I could leave." Navi muttered. "I hate you; even I would think twice about dating a seventeen year old."

"Well her dad says she only allowed off the farm when the sun is up so it's not really dating." Link explained. "It's more like..." he began trying to think of the word.

"Play-time?" Navi finished his sentence for him smirking at Link as he winced slightly.

"That doesn't sound so good." he groaned.

"Nope." Navi shook her head. "Makes you sound like a peado."

"I hate you." Link said, dropping his head in anguish. He looked up immediately as he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Malon was only a few metres away from him and Navi. She waved happily when she saw him and began skipping over. Link didn't dare look at Navi's expression when he saw this but he was sure that she was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Why did everyone have to make such a big deal out the age gap between himself and Malon?

"Hey Link." Malon beamed when she reached the drawbridge.

"Hey Malon." Link replied stupidly and the two exchanged a look that made Navi's stomach turn. She cleared her throat loudly and Link seemed to snap out of his daze. "Malon this is my house-mate Navi, she's a Fairy." Link introduced her. Malon looked at Navi and exclaimed.

"Oh! I've never met a Fairy before." she stated.

"We don't appear in front of just anyone." Navi stated flatly. Link let out a short burst of nervous laughter.

"Ok Navi you can go now." he muttered so that Malon wouldn't hear him. "Be gone."

"Whatever, I have stuff to do." she stated and turned to leave.

"See you later." Malon said waving slightly. Navi turned and took hold of Malon's shoulders, staring directly into her eyes with a mildly crazed expression.

"You're too good for him." she told Malon. "Run!" With that and no other explanation she was gone, vanishing into the crowd of people hanging around the entrance to Hyrule Castle's market place. Malon turned to Link looking slightly worried.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"That's just Navi." Link explained hurriedly. "She's crazy."

"Oh ok." Malon smiled and relaxed and the two of them turned and crossed the drawbridge into the Castle.

"So where do you want to go first?" Link asked as they stepped into the crowded square that was home to a number of market stalls, food stands, established shops and game centres.

"Well Dad asked me if I could pick up a face for our new scarecrow in 'Majora's Mask Shop', I'd like to have a look at some of the jewellery stands and I want to see if I can get some merchandise of my favourite band." Malon said, counting off her list on her fingers as she thought about them. "Also you need to show me your skills in the game centres."

"My skills aren't as good as I make them out to be," Link laughed. "but I'm still a pretty good shot." Link didn't want to brag but he was one of the highest scorers in the shooting range, both with a bow and a slingshot – going on quest after quest did have its advantages after all.

"Um excuse me..." Link heard Malon ask. He turned around to see that she had stopped in front of a large stand with the word 'INFORMATION' over it in large letters. The girl behind the stand, a girl Link recognised dressed in a green uniform with two large green buns on either side of her head, just stared at her with a bored expression. She looked as if being asked to do her job and give out tourist information was a huge inconvenience. "Do you know where I can find merchandise for 'The Clash At Demonhead'?" Malon asked timidly, faltering slightly under the girl's disdainful and disinterested stare.

"Have you tried looking under the sign marked 'The Clash At Demonhead Merchandise'?" the girl asked in a voice as bored as her expression pointing to the stand next to the one she was working on.

"Thank you Farore." Link muttered darkly. For some reason, that he had never been able to work out, Farore hated him. There was just something about him that she despised and she would never tell him what it was. Not only did she hate him but she seemed to be everywhere he went! No matter where in Hyrule he went he always seemed to bump into her and she would always say something that would make him want to leave her presence as quickly as possible.

Farore looked passed Malon, who was nervously shuffling over to the next door stand and looking through the merchandise, and straight at Link. He smiled awkwardly under her gaze, which never changed from that bored, disdainful expression that seemed to permanently grace her features.

"Are you coming to my party tomorrow night?" she asked Link. "Or will you be too busy...babysitting?" she added with a very pointed look at Malon.

"Thank you Farore." Link muttered darkly again. "Probably not." he added loudly enough for Farore to hear him.

"Tell Saria that Stephen is coming and he's bringing his friends, even though she probably already knows that." Farore told him. Stephen was Saria's cousin and occasionally he came to Hyrule with the rest of his band, 'Sex-Bob-Om', to see Saria, occasionally play a show or two and try to salvage his constantly on/off relationship with Farore. Every single time Stephen came to Hyrule their relationship status would end up changing and it was all Link could do to keep up with it. He sighed, if Stephen was going to Farore's party then that meant that Saria would be going and that meant that he would have to go and spend the entire night getting abused by Farore – just his idea of fun...not!

"Ok I'll tell her." he assured her trying not to say too much so that he could get away from this conversation as quickly as possible.

"And no miners." Farore added with another pointed look at Malon, who looked round nervously. Link laughed slightly and turned away from Farore to Malon. He put his arm around her and turned her away in the process, feeling Farore's glare still burning a hole in the back of his shirt and through to his skin.

"You don't want to listen to her." he told Malon laughing. He took the CD that she had been holding and looked at it before throwing it back on the stand. "And you definitely don't want to listen to them."

"But I love them so much." Malon told him picking the CD up again. She pulled a small pouch of Rupees out of one of her pockets took a few out and handed them to the man behind the stand. He put her CD in a small bag and handed it back to her after she had pocketed her Rupee pouch.

"I loved them so much too," Link mumbled more to himself that to Malon. "that is until their manager turned into a total bitch and ruined my life." As hard as he tried not to think about her for most of the time whenever 'The Clash At Demonhead' were mentioned Link couldn't help but think about his ex-girlfriend Din.

Din had been Link's first proper girlfriend, and his first love, a couple of years ago (he didn't count Ruto who he had only really gone out with because of a misunderstanding). The pair of them had been inseparable for most of their time together but then all of a sudden she moved away from Hyrule and gradually stopped talking to him and eventually he found out that she had been seeing someone else behind his back. The last he had heard about her she had begun managing a band from the same area Steven and his friends came from, who he had actually liked before he found out that she managed them and so he stopped liking them out of protest.

"Envy Adams is so cool and their manager Din is amazing." Malon said as if Link hadn't spoken. "Have you ever seen them live?"

"Hey you said you wanted to go in 'Majora's Mask Shop'?" Link asked changing the subject and hoping that Malon wouldn't notice.

"Oh yeah." she said smiling shyly again.

"And then I can show you my awesome shooting skills." he grinned.

"Ok." Malon smiled and the two of them made their way over to a large shop in the far corner of the market square.

After Malon had picked out a mask for her father's scarecrow, finally deciding on a purple one shaped like a heart with giant yellow eyes and green spikes haloing it, the two of them went next door into the shooting gallery.

Link gave the man behind the counter a couple of Rupees and he handed him over a bow and a quiver of arrows as he told him the rules. Link was so used to coming here he barely listened as the man explained the points system and what you won depending on how many points you got. Link notched an arrow and the man started the game. In no time at all Link had hit every target, including the moving ones, and had even beaten his own high score. He handed the man back the bow and arrows and the man handed him his prize :- a hand-held game that allowed you to play as a ninja and fight other ninjas. Link smiled and was about to give the game to Malon but she was staring at him, in awe of his shooting abilities.

"Wow!" she breathed unable to say anything else. Link smiled, a small balloon of pride swelling in his chest. This was one of the things he really like about Malon; everything he did she thought was amazing.

"Yeah," he replied. "wow..."

**I know the story (and dialogue) is very similar to the film at the moment but that will be changing so please bear with me, I'm just working out how to get the right mix :p xx**


	3. From Dream To Reality

**So here is my second instalment/chapter of my Legend of Zelda/Scott Pilgrim crossover. I'm hoping I'm starting to drift away from completely re-cycling the dialogue but anyway... **

_ Link opened his eyes; all around him was cold and dark. He took a few tentative steps forward, stretching out his hands as he did until his palms touched damp stone. With his hands still on the wall in front of him he edged his way round the room, cave, whatever it was until his fingers felt the hard mental of a door hinge. He felt along the large wooden door until he found the handle and, praying that he wasn't locked in here (wherever here was), he pushed it down. The door was thankfully unlocked._

_ Link pushed the door open and light flooded into the small cell like room he had been in. He looked around; the place was definitely in a dungeon somewhere but whether it was a dungeon he had explored before he didn't know – after a while all dungeons start to look the same. The only thing different about this dungeon was the brilliant white light at the end of the corridor. Link left the cell, leaving the door open, and walked down the corridor towards the sun like light that emanated from the end of it._

_ As Link got closer and closer to what he hoped was the exit he couldn't help but wish (as annoying as she was in dungeons) that he had Navi with him telling him which way to go. Navi always seemed to know exactly where they were going without the aid of a compass or map. Link, on the other hand, needed both of these items or he ended up walking round in circles. He pressed on towards the light but the crushing reality of his ineptitude and the imposing stone walls enclosing him made his heart sink._

_ "So alone..." he said to himself._

_ "You're not alone." said a girl's voice from somewhere in the distance, her words reverberating all around him._

_ "What?" he muttered finally stepping into the light. He found himself in an alcove next to the drawbridge that led into Hyrule Castle. It was pouring with rain and Link could hear the sound of hooves hitting the wet ground coming closer and closer towards him. He turned to look in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch and saw a lone figure riding a large chestnut brown horse across the field in front of the Castle._

_ "You're not alone." the voice said again as the horse and rider got closer to Link. "You're just having some idiotic dream." As the figure on horseback passed Link he saw a train of long blonde hair flying behind them and a long regal looking gown ripple in the wind around their ankles. Link's eyes widened as he realised :- the rider was a girl!_

_ "Hey wait!" he called after her stepping forward slightly. Unfortunately the ledge of the alcove he was standing on wasn't very wide, he slipped and fell, head first, down into the moat..._

"Oh god!" Link moaned sitting up in bed. He had woken from his dream just before he had hit the water, unpleasantly falling back into his body with a feeling that left his stomach turning. Next to him Navi stirred slightly in her sleep.

"What is it Link?" she asked.

"I had this dream..." Link began not really sure how to describe what he had just dreamt.

"What about?" Navi asked yawning and sitting up next to him.

"I was in a dungeon..." Link said. His voice was distant and trance like as he tried to hold on to the image of that girl riding passed him for as long as he could.

"Was there treasure?" Navi asked suddenly a lot more awake.

"No..." Link replied. "there was a girl." Navi groaned and lay back down, pulling the covers up around her.

"Then colour me not interested." she stated flatly, annoyed that he had woken her up and rolling over so that her back was to him. Link flopped back down onto his pillow sighing; why could he never see faces when he dreamed about girls? And why was Navi never interested in hearing about his dreams about girls? "Hey listen," Navi said after a pause. "weren't you supposed to go meet your fake high-school girlfriend ten minutes ago?"

"What? It's, like, six in the morning." Link replied tiredly. Navi picked up the clock on the small table next to her side of the bed and handed it to Link.

"It's half nine Link." she told him. Link's face fell as he stared at the clock – he had promised Malon that he would meet her outside Hyrule Castle at quarter past nine so that they could go and explore the actual grounds together.

"Oh. My. God!" he yelled suddenly very much awake. He dropped the clock on the pillow, jumped out of bed and began running around the house like a headless coco trying to find clothes while pulling off the t-shirt and shorts he usually slept in. He finally managed to rid himself of his garments, leaving them where they fell on the floor, and began to pull on his clothes. As he began trying to pull his boots on he stepped backwards onto the t-shirt he had left on the floor and slipped over, landing on his back with an almighty crash.

"Hey listen," Navi began leaning up on her elbows to watch him. "don't forget you've got that party at Farore's tonight. Saria said that she'll meet you here at seven so make sure you're back on time."

"I will." Link said hurriedly as he swung his backpack over his shoulder and threw the door open. If he ran and didn't run into anyone he might be able to get there in five minutes.

"Don't you want breakfast?" he heard Navi call after him but he ignored her and ran out the door, jumped down the steps and sprinted out of Kokiri Forest as fast as he could.

* * *

Link skidded to a halt in front of the drawbridge to the Castle about five minutes later panting, sweating and with the world's worst stitch. Malon looked up from where she had been staring down into the moat and happily ran over to him. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and Link awkwardly hugged her back while still trying to regain his breath.

"Sorry I'm late." he said in between pants. "Navi turned the alarm off again so I didn't wake up on time." Ah, when all else failed, blame Navi – that was Link's most commonly used excuse for when he was late for anything; that Navi had kept him talking, had turned off the alarm or had made him go on a quest that she insisted 'wouldn't take five minutes'. In truth it was always that Link had lost track of time or he had been asleep but he usually received a smack to the back of the head for those excuses and Navi never found out that he was constantly blaming her for his inability to be on time so it was perfectly excusable.

"That's ok, I haven't been here long." Malon told him. Link was pretty sure that she was lying but he didn't want to embarrass either of them by calling her out on it and just settled for smiling cheerfully.

"Shall we go?" he asked and Malon nodded happily. She linked her arm with Link's and the two of them made their way over the drawbridge and into the Castle.

The outer market of Hyrule Castle was still busy even on days when most other markets wouldn't be trading, with people pressing in on all sides as Link and Malon made their way through the crowded square and out to the inner part of Hyrule Castle – the actual Castle grounds. The Castle grounds were a lot quieter than the market place, which suited Link just fine – he was still trying to recover from his run and wake up properly at the same time and being surrounded by people was not helping him do that.

The Castle grounds were crawling with guards. The guards rarely made eye contact with people but if they did make eye contact with you and they thought you were giving them a funny look then...well it was just best that you didn't. Most of the time they just stared ahead of them, not actually noticing any movement unless it came too near to the Castle. It wasn't that people weren't allowed in the Castle grounds they just weren't allowed to get to close to the building as it could be seen as an attempt to break in and rob the treasury.

Link and Malon sat on the grass on one of the small hills that surrounded the Castle so that they were directly facing its gates. Link gazed at the huge building, wondering what it would be like to properly explore a place like that, as Malon chatted about her friends at school and life on the farm. Link occasionally commented but he was only half listening to what she was saying; a movement from the Castle gate had caught his eye.

A small crowd of guards had gathered around the gate of Hyrule Castle, one of them holding the reins of a beautiful chestnut brown horse that looked very familiar for some reason. The doors of the Castle swung open and Link could make out a female figure (about the same age as himself) coming out. As the figure stepped out of the Castle and into the bright afternoon sunshine Link's eyes widened slightly – this wasn't the first time he had seen this person! Long blonde hair fell about the girl's shoulders and a long regal looking gown swished around her ankles as she made her way over to the horse. With great ease, as if it was second nature too her, the girl mounted the horse swinging one of her legs over the beast so that she was straddling it's back.

Link stared at the vision in front of him, blissfully unaware that Malon had stopped talking beside him. The girl on the horse was stunning; long blonde hair that was pinned away from her face and hung down her back, huge blue eyes, curves that made her look sexy yet elegant and she knew how to ride a horse without resorting to side-saddle like most girls. Link's mouth hung open and he continued to stare as the girl dug her heals slightly into the horse's sides with a loud cry and began to ride away.

Link watched as the girl rode away from the Castle gate, around the grounds and out towards Hyrule Field. Her blonde hair flying out behind her and the bottom of her dress rippling in the wind, there was no mistaking it :- she was definitely the girl from Link's dream. As she rode past the two of them sitting on the hill the girl cast a quick glance in Link's direction and their eyes met for a fleeting second. In that second Link felt his heart stop.

Almost as soon as it had happened it had gone; the eye contact between them had finished and the girl had continued riding away. Link stared after her until she was completely out of sight, gazing after her in a trance; he was not entirely sure if he had seen what he had actually seen. There was something much too dreamlike about any of this for it to be real and she was definitely the girl that had ridden through his dream that morning.

"Hey Link." The sound of Malon's voice brought him back to reality and he looked round at her, she was staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked a little stupidly, still half in his dream.

"Do you know that girl?" Malon asked. There was no hint of jealousy in her voice, she was almost asking in wonder at the thought of Link knowing someone who actually lived in Hyrule Castle.

"Um..." Link replied unsure how to respond to that.

**So Link sees Zelda at last o.O can he act normally when he finally meets her in the next chapter...probably not :p**


	4. This One Girl

**Finally Link gets to meet the girl of his dreams (lucky him) and Scott Pilgrim characters are starting to merge in as well. Enjoy the party!**

Link sat in a corner of The Hall of Secrets with Daruina, Saria and Ruto looking around at the rest of the guests and silently wishing that he hadn't let his friend drag him along to Farore's party. Farore's party was your typical bout of drunken insanity that usually took place in Hyrule over the weekend; the place was packed with people in various stages of intoxication and Link couldn't help but wonder why Farore still insisted on holding parties in the The Hall of Secrets as it was way too small a space for the number of people who turned up. She said it made her feel at home so no one really questioned it.

As Link looked around at all the people cramped into the one small room he couldn't help wondering why so many people actually did turn up to Farore's parties – she wasn't exactly the warmest of girls and she had a tendency to snap at people even more than usual after she'd had a few drinks and tonight was no exception. She was currently engaged in an argument with Saria's cousin Steven, probably about their bizarre relationship status, while his friends Kim and Neil stood awkwardly a few feet away watching (much in the same way that Saria was). Eventually Link excused himself to go and get another drink, not that he particularly wanted one he just wanted an excuse to get away from the awkward exchange in front of him and Ruto's glaring beside him.

He made his way through the crowd to a large group of adoring girls standing near the drinks listening to a tall, muscular blonde man dressed in tight fitting clothing and covered in a number of bandages. He was halfway through his sentence when he spotted Link and hailed him over. Link weaved his way though the last few people to get to him and the man grasped his hand and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Alright Link," he said, his voice muffled slightly by the noise of the party and the large scarf he always wore that covered the bottom half of his face. "you drinking tonight?"

"No I don't drink," Link replied. "this is just water." he added indicating his cup. The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean 'you don't drink'?" he asked sceptically. "I distinctly remember you being very drunk off half a bottle of Red Potion at..."

"Hey, Sheik, you know everyone right?" Link asked cutting him off before Sheik had the chance to reveal something embarrassing about him in front of the group of fans the blonde man had acquired.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sheik replied smirking slightly and taking a sip from his cup.

"Do you know a girl who rides a brown horse?" he asked. He was being very vague but he knew that if Sheik knew who he was on about then he would know who it was: he was just that well informed.

"You mean Zelda?" Sheik asked. "She lives in Hyrule Castle, she's Hylian."

"Hylian..." Link breathed in awe; he had always had a fascination with Hylian women. They were the most beautiful women throughout the land of Hyrule, none of the other's held a candle to them, and apparently to be with one guaranteed a very good time...although Link wasn't entirely sure what people meant by that. He had asked Saria once but she had said that if he didn't know now, he never would and had ignored all his further questions.

"Actually someone said she was supposed to be here tonight." Sheik said snapping Link out of his thoughts and looking around. Link's eyes darted around the room eagerly, desperate to catch another glimpse of the girl from his dreams. His eyes suddenly caught a flash of blonde in the corner of the room. He took a closer look and locked eyes with the same huge blue ones he had locked with that afternoon.

"I'll be right back." he said to Sheik. Sheik turned back to the swooning girls around him while Link made his way through the crowd to the girl in the corner.

Ever since Link had seen that girl on the chestnut brown horse outside Hyrule Castle that afternoon he had not been able to get her out of his head; he was sure that she was the girl from his dream and he was infatuated. A small part of him knew that he shouldn't have been – he was with Malon, after all – but there was just something about her that drew him too her. He wanted to meet her in person and talk to her if he could, although if they did have the chance to talk he would have to remember not be creepy and tell her that he had a dream about her.

Once he reached the corner she was sitting in, slightly away from the rest of the party, he sat down on one of the chairs a few spaces away from where she was. She turned to look at him briefly and then turned her attention back to the party. While her attention was diverted Link slipped into the seat one away from her's and then, when she continued to stare ahead of her, he slipped into the seat directly next to hers.

"Some party." he said cheerfully in an attempt to start a conversation. Zelda, for he was sure that it was her now that she was close up, turned to stare at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess." she said in a bored, disinterested voice before turning to stare at the people in front of them again. Link studied her; despite the dark atmosphere in The Hall of Secrets she still had an elegance about her that she had probably had since birth and she was even more stunning up close than when Link had first seen her that afternoon. She also gave on an air of utter boredom; she looked as if she had been forced to come here tonight rather than actually choosing too (she may well have been, Link wouldn't put it past Farore to badger people into coming to her parties...in fact she did – she badgered him!)

"So...you go riding a lot?" Link asked trying to sound casual as he attempted to strike up a conversation again. Zelda turned to look at him with an expression that clearly said 'why are you talking to me?'

"What?"

"This afternoon, I saw you riding near Hyrule Castle." Link explained desperately trying (and subsequently failing) not to sound like he was stalking her. "And last night you rode past me in my dream."

"What?" Zelda asked again.

"I had a dream last night and you were in it." Link said without thinking. Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted it; he had one intention when he came over here :- not to tell her that he had dreamt about her and sound like a creepy stalker. He winced slightly at his own stupidity and prayed that the noise of the party had been so loud that she hadn't heard him.

"What?" she asked for a third time, observing him through narrowed eyes. She had stopped looking disinterested and suddenly looked very angry; now he had blown it and there was no going back from this.

"I'm sorry." Link said hurriedly getting up. "I'll leave you alone forever now."

"That'd be nice." Zelda stated. Link nodded and practically ran back to join Sheik and the group of girls, who seemed to have grown in number, around him. He grabbed Sheik's shoulders, and his full attention, a slightly wild look in his eyes.

"She's totally real!" he cried. "I wasn't dreaming!"

"What?" Sheik asked surveying him with confusion.

"Never mind!" Link exclaimed waving off his confusion, realising that he hadn't actually mentioned the fact that he had dreamt about Zelda (in the long run it was probably a good idea not to go broadcasting it). "What can you tell me about Zelda?" he asked. Sheik exhaled, shaking his head slightly and shrugging.

"She's Hylian," he stated. "she just moved back to the area after travelling, lives in Hyrule Castle, not your average spoilt rich girl, she's got some battle scars if you know what I mean..." he listed. "Why you got the hots for her?" he suddenly asked smirking.

"No..." Link lied.

"You always were a terrible liar, Link." Sheik snorted but Link was hardly listening. He had turned back to stare at Zelda; he was utterly infatuated. There was just something about her that drew his attention and held it. Ever since, what he described as, his Big Break-Up with Din Link had found it virtually impossible to find a girl that held his attention but this one did. This girl was unlike any girl he had ever met :- he had only seen her in the flesh twice and already he knew that he was totally smitten with her.

Zelda looked round and her eyes locked with Link's. In that moment he felt himself melt slightly and she decided that she didn't want this idiot staring at her all night. She downed the rest of what was in her cup, grabbed her coat and left The Hall of Secrets. Link watched her make her way through the crowd to the exit, his eyes never leaving her until she had finally left the party, closing the door behind her.

"Zelda..." he whispered to himself lost in happy thoughts of her, when an angry voice sounded behind him.

"What about Zelda?" Farore snapped from behind him. Link snapped out of the trance that Zelda had, once again, succeeded in putting him in and spun round to see Farore standing behind him with a furious look on her face. Link let out a very unmanly yelp of surprise and practically fell backwards into Sheik.

"Where did you come from?" Link asked in mild terror. How did Farore always know where to find him when he was doing something that she could use as ammunition to hate him even more than she already did?

"I ask again; what about Zelda?" Farore asked ignoring Link's question.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed.

"Link likes her." Sheik smirked. Link turned to stare at him open-mouthed; as if the bastard had just sold him out!

"No...I don't...I just..." Link stammered not really sure what to say to make the situation any better. Farore had just caught him staring at Zelda after all, there was no way that he was going to be able to talk his way out of this one.

"You have no chance with Zelda," Farore snapped. "so just forget it!"

"But you know who she is?" Link couldn't help himself from asking. Farore sighed impatiently.

"She rides past my work occasionally, we chat a bit." she told him.

"Hey," Steven said appearing out of nowhere and putting his arm around Farore's shoulders, who looked less than impressed by the gesture. "didn't you say she just broke up with someone."

"Did she really?" Link asked hopefully.

"Said they had some big fight or something like that?" Steven added grinning at Link.

"Did they really?" Link asked again. Farore jabbed Steven in the ribs with her elbow and he doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach.

"I didn't want Link to know that Steven." she snapped at him. "Besides I'm not even sure she did have a big break up; she keeps mentioning some guy named Gideon."

"Oh..." Link sighed in disappointment.

"Look Link, for starters Zelda is way out of your league and anyway I don't want you scaring her. Everyone knows that since you and Din broke up you've become a huge creep lady-killer."

"No I haven't! That's not true!" Link exclaimed defiantly, trying to ignore the fact that Din's name had been mentioned.

"What about Ruto?" Farore asked.

"Ruto was years ago!" Link stated. "Well before..." he trailed off, not able to bring himself to actually say Din's name yet but the implication was there.

"That's not the point Link." Farore snapped. "I don't want you going out with Zelda. We all know you're still stuck mooning over Din and you end up blowing off every girl who tries to get close to you because of it."

"No I don't." Link replied. "I'm just spending sometime alone to re-evaluate myself."

"Only people who still aren't over their ex after a year say stupid things like that." Farore shot back.

"Whoa!" Steven said, standing up again and rushing to Link's defence. "Link's mourning period is well and truly over :- Saria told me he's dating a high-schooler." He grinned at Link, under the impression that he had just done him a huge favour and put his arm around Farore's shoulders again. Link stared at him open mouthed and cringing; Farore was going to jump on that and would proceed to lecture him for the rest of the night now.

"Dating at high-schooler is the mourning period!" Farore stated giving Link an even more disgusted look than usual.

"How is it?" Steven asked still under the impression that he was helping. "He's getting some."

"I thought you too broke up!" Link snapped at Steven. Out of all the things that Steven could have said in his defence it had to be the fact that he was going out with Malon and how old she was. Farore had seen the two of them together, yes, but she hadn't actually known that Malon was his girlfriend.

"What can I say; she can't resist me." Steven grinned.

"Shut up Steven." Farore snapped.

"I'll be going now..." Link said quietly trying to make his escape while Farore's anger and attention were diverted to Steven rather than himself. She reached out grabbed Link's arm forcefully so that he couldn't escape and Link wondered where she got her strength from; she was so tiny.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" she growled.

"But..." Link began. Farore cut him off by pulling him down so that the two of them were nose to nose.

"Link you are not allowed to go looking for Zelda again...understood?" she asked. Link didn't make any move to respond or answer and Farore shook his arm slightly. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah but..." Link tried to begin again.

"No!" Farore cut him off again. "I don't want to hear it, Link, Zelda is off limits. If I hear that you've been stalking her again..."

"I wasn't stalking her."

"Stalking, following: same thing." Farore stated.

"I don't know what it is about that girl though." Link said slightly dreamily, ignoring the pain in his wrist from Farore's freakishly strong grip.

"Forget it Link!" Farore snapped, shaking him again to make him look at her and with a tone that said that the matter was now closed. "I forbid you from hitting on Zelda!"

**Of course Sheik knows everything mwahaha hope you all enjoyed, more coming next week ;x**


	5. An Unexpected Meeting

**Forty minutes later than my usual weekly Tuesday update but I've been working since two and finished, um, forty minutes ago haha**

Link flopped down on the bed next to Navi – he was exhausted. After leaving Farore's party he, Saria, Daruina and Ruto ended up racing around Hyrule Field with Kim and Neil (who had left Steven to salvage the wreckage that was his attempt to reconcile with Farore). The six of them had challenged each other to see who could get from Hyrule Castle drawbridge to Lake Hylia and back the fastest. There had never been any doubt in Link's mind that he wouldn't win but Neil gave him a run for him money and Kim was a lot faster than she looked.

After their race the girls had sat or lay down on the cool grass while Daruina challenged Link and Neil to a wrestling match. The three of them used up their remaining energy wrestling with each other before collapsing in a heap next to the girls. They had then spent the next few hours laughing about Steven and his attempts to win over Farore and talking about Kim, Neil and Steven's band's up coming tour of Hyrule, which they were all invited too.

Link laughed along with his friends and joined in their conversation, promising that he would be at all of the band's gigs, but his mind was elsewhere. His mind was inside Hyrule Castle with Zelda; he hadn't been able to get her out of his thoughts the entire time. It had started with the dream about her and had intensified as he found out that she was real and had actually had a conversation with her. He desperately wanted to see her again but after what Farore had said to him he was sure that if he did it would end with him being thrown off the top of Maku Tree, which would not be pleasant.

Eventually the group had decided to call it a night; Kim and Neil went back to the party to retrieve Steven and Link and his friends made their way to their respective homes. As the two of them walked back to Kokiri Forest Saria talked while Link was still lost in thoughts of Zelda hardly listening to her, occasionally responding with an affirmative when he thought it necessary. They reached their houses and Saria had told him not to dwell on it too much (and Link was sure that she meant Zelda) otherwise he'd get disappointed if he never saw her again. Link had agreed, Saria was usually right about these things, and bid her goodnight.

Link had opened the door of his house to find Navi soundly asleep. Not wanting to wake her (for waking a sleeping Navi usually resulted in heavy objects being thrown at his head) he silently closed the door and, without turning on the light, made his way over to the bed. The moonlight that came in through the curtains was sparse at best and Link's shin collided with something solid. He yelped in pain and clutched his leg, feeling the coffee table in front of him with the other hand. He looked over at the bed, afraid that he had woken his house-mate. Navi stirred slightly but stayed asleep.

Link sighed with relief and, much more carefully, made his way over to the bed. He stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a pile next to the bed to be dealt with in the morning, pulled on his sleep shirt and shorts and climbed into bed. He sat up in bed, not daring to move anymore in case Navi decided that now was the time to wake up. Still she made no movement and Link, satisfied that he was in the clear, flopped the rest of the way down onto the mattress. He was just getting himself comfortable when an annoyed groan from next to him met his ears.

"You woke me up." Navi said angrily. She reached out and switched on the lamp next to her side of the bed. Link gave her an apologetic grin and she glared at him.

"I was quiet." he lied. Navi rolled her eyes and turn to lie on her back.

"Hey, listen, how was the party?" she asked sleepily.

"It was great." Link smiled, his thoughts turning back to his fleeting conversation with Zelda again.

"Was Farore nice to you?" Navi asked.

"No." Link told her grumpily. Navi laughed.

"You probably deserved it." she stated. "So what happened?" she added after a pause.

"The usual at one of Farore's parties; Steven tried to get her to take him back, Sheik was surrounded by girls and I ended up wrestling with Daruina and Neil in the middle of Hyrule Field." he told her.

"That's nice." Navi replied yawning.

"Oh and there was a girl there..." Link said dreamily.

"Girl?"

"Yeah she was really pretty...beautiful even." Link said beginning to drift off into his own thoughts, not really realising that he was still speaking out loud. "She had this long blonde hair and these huge blue eyes and I saw her this afternoon outside Hyrule Castle. We looked at each other and then I'm at the party and, hey, there she is. She looked at me and we spoke; I think she's the girl of my dreams."

"The girl of your dreams?"

"Definitely." Link stated. "I've never been so sure of anything."

"Hey, listen, if she's the girl of your dreams then you should break up with your fake high-school girlfriend." Navi mumbled turning over and going back to sleep.

"What?" Link asked suddenly snapping out of his trance but Navi was already sound asleep again. "Navi?" Link asked softly but got no response – she was definitely asleep again. Link shrugged and settled down to sleep himself when he could have sworn he heard the faint sound of harp strings being plucked. He shook his head; Navi was asleep there was no way she'd be doing what he thought she was doing – he was just being paranoid.

Just as his eyes were beginning to close a blinding flash of blue light filled the house and he raised his arm to shield his eyes. Once the light had gone he lowered his arm and saw Nayru perched on the arm of his sofa, staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, shifting slightly under her stare.

"You're thinking of juggling two girls?" she asked, almost as if she was accusing him for it already.

"No, where did you get that from?" he asked.

"Navi." Nayru stated shrugging as if the answer had been obvious. Link turned to stare at the girl lying next to him.

"She's not even conscious!" he marvelled.

"Link," Nayru said getting his attention. "what are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?'"

"You, of all people, should know what it feels like to be cheated on..." she began.

"I don't get what you mean, I'm not cheating on anyone." Link stated.

"Not yet." Nayru stated. "So this new girl you're interested in?"

"She's amazing..." Link breathed, slipping into another Zelda inflicted trance.

"And the high-schooler?" Nayru asked snapping Link back to reality.

"Um...she's, well...she's Malon..." he replied feebly.

"Link." Nayru pressed. Link shifted awkwardly again; he knew what Nayru was getting at with this and she was right :- he couldn't see Zelda if he was still seeing Malon. Then again the likelihood was that he would never see Zelda again so there was no real problem...right?

"I'm never going to see Zelda again so there's no problem." he voiced his thoughts out load. "I'm not going to juggle two girls at once." At this Nayru smiled.

"Good, my work here is done. Anyway you're not smart enough to juggle two girls at once." she stated. Link looked up at her incredulously.

"Did you just show up at my house in the middle of the night to give me a lecture on not seeing two girls at the same time?" he asked deciding to ignore her comment on his intelligence (or lack of) – it was way too early in the morning.

"You weren't asleep." Nayru said, as if this statement constituted a defence. She began to glow blue, getting ready to leave in the same fashion in which she came in, but suddenly the light died down. "Oh, before I forget," she said as an after thought, pulling a rolled up piece of paper out of her pocket. "this was on the doorstep for you."

She handed the paper to Link and, confused, he untied it and unrolled it. It was a letter addressed to him from someone named Matthew Patel, or so he assumed judging by the name at the bottom. He looked up at Nayru, the same confused expression still plastered on his face; he had never met anyone, anywhere by that name before so why would they be writing to him? Nayru shrugged so Link turned back to the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Mr. Link," he read. "It has come to my attention that we will be fighting soon... mano a mano... if you so wish to use weapons... Seven Evil Exes... fight to the death... winner will take her hand... This is too complicated to read at half three in the morning." Link stated dropping the letter onto the floor along with his clothes. "I'll deal with it after I've slept."

"I'm just passing on the message." Nayru stated beginning to glow blue again. "I have to go to work, I'll see you later. Night Navi." she added addressing the sleeping figure beside Link.

"Night." Navi mumbled raising her hand in a half-hearted wave.

"Stay out of trouble Link." Nayru said before Link had to shield his eyes again. Once the light had gone, taking Nayru with it, Link lay back down in bed. He shot Navi a swift glare; he couldn't believe she had called Nayru to lecture him again!... And she wasn't even fully awake!

"Navi how do you do that?" he asked quietly before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

Link was woken the next morning by a loud banging on his front door. Still half asleep he sat up in bed and felt the mattress next to him only to find it empty. Navi must have gotten up early and gone somewhere, leaving him to sleep...or she was the one banging on the door to get back at him for waking her up when he came in last night. Link dragged himself out of bed and went over to the window. He pulled the curtains back to see who was at the door (if he could get away with it then he would go back to bed and ignore them) and he almost fell over when he saw who was standing outside his house.

Outside the door, looking incredibly out of place in her regal riding clothes, was Zelda. Link stared for a moment, unable to believe his eyes. He pinched his thigh to make sure that he was actually awake and winced when it hurt. Zelda knocked on the door again and Link seemed to jump to his senses. He jumped back from the window and ran around the house trying to pull his sleep clothes off and pull his regular clothing on so that it didn't look like he had still been in bed well in to the late morning.

Once he was suitably dressed he ran to the door, taking a moment to compose himself before opening it. He put on his best nonchalant, collected smile to greet Zelda who stared at him as he opened the door her arm raised to knock again. She lowered her hand and surveyed Link; he hoped his smile wasn't coming across as creepy or psychotic.

"Link?" Zelda asked.

"You know my name?" Link asked in surprise.

"I got lost riding through the Forest and one of the kids in the village said that you were, like, some kind of hero and you helped people who needed it and they said that I could find you here. Can you show me the way back to Hyrule Field 'cause I keep getting lost and I've seen the same piece of foliage so many times that if I see it again I'm going to scream." Zelda said. "Have I got the right house?" she asked when Link continued to stare at her.

"Yes, you do." he snapped himself out of his 'Zelda knows my name' daze. "Link is my name and I am Link."

"O...k..." Zelda elongated the word giving him an incredulous look. "Can you show me how to get out of here?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" Link asked feeling a little hurt that she didn't remember him (but, then again, why would she, he thought). "I was at the party last night..."

"Where you the dream stalker?" Zelda asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

"No." Link lied. "That was someone else who looked a lot like me."

"Right."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?" he asked. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he had to fight the urge to clap a hand over his mouth at his own stupidity. He hadn't expected to ever to see Zelda again and now here she was; on his doorstep and asking for his help. If he didn't take this opportunity to ask to see her again then he was an even bigger idiot than Navi gave him credit for.

"That's ok, I just need the way out of here." she replied.

"But if I show you the way out then you'll leave." Link whined slightly.

"That's generally how it works when you show someone how to get out of somewhere." Zelda stated. "I used to take a short-cut through the Forest but I forgot it's all changed since I was last here.

"If I show you the way out then can I take you out afterwards?" Link asked hopefully.

"If I say yes will you show me the damn way out?" Zelda asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Sure." Link smiled.

"Blackmail." Zelda said, unable to keep the smile off her own face. "Is that how you get all the girls to go out with you?" Persistence was always the key for Link – if he kept doing something long enough he was usually able to get the result he wanted in the end.

"Not all of them." Link replied grinning and closing his front door. Zelda smiled at him, taking the reins of the chestnut brown horse Link had only just noticed was there. "So how did you get lost?"

"I didn't get lost." Zelda stated. "Kokiri Forest has changed a lot since the last time I was here and every time I went somewhere different I found myself back in exactly the same place I had been in."

"When was the last time you were here?" Link asked, Zelda shrugged.

"Seven years." she replied.

"Seven years?" Link repeated.

"Give or take." Zelda stated. "So you're the hero around these parts?" she asked after a pause.

"Yeah me and my friend, Navi, go on quests. I save people, find treasure, fight monsters all that stuff." Link told her.

"Sounds fun." Zelda replied. "Well you can say you've saved me now." she joked.

"A hero's work is never over." Link grinned as the two of them crossed the bridge that led to the edge of Hyrule Field. "If you always go left in the Forest it should eventually take you to the village and then you can cross this bridge and get to Hyrule Field from there."

"I'll remember that, thanks." Zelda smiled as they emerged at the opening of the path that led into Kokiri Forest. "I should be ok from here."

"What about our date?" Link asked a little disappointed.

"What did you have in mind?" Zelda asked.

"We could go for lunch or something?" Link suggested.

"I should take the horse back first." Zelda told him and, as if to emphasis her point the horse stamped its foot impatiently. "She gets angsty if she doesn't get fed dead on time."

"Well how about I meet you tonight then?" Link asked.

"Tonight works for me."

"Outside Hyrule Castle at 6:30?"

"I'll see you then." Zelda stated and climbed on to the horse. She dug her heals into it's side and rode away.

"See you then." Link called after her. He watched until she was completely out of sight and then jumped, punching his fist in the air as he did. He began making his way back into the village, dancing in victory as he did and ignoring the confused stares he was receiving from others in the village the dancing prompted. He had a date with Zelda and there was nothing that could damped his good mood right now.

**Next chapter; Link and Zelda's first date :D**


	6. First Date Frolicking

**Hello all, back to my usual Tuesday uploading (before I go do a late shift this time) it's Zelda and Link's first date, enjoy :3**

Link casually made his way across Hyrule Field his stomach practically dancing in nervous anticipation. After thinking that he would never see his dream girl again he was now about to go out on a date with the beautiful and mysterious Zelda. Yes, he had practically had to blackmail her into wanting to go out with him but it was a date none the less.

Since she had ridden away earlier that afternoon Link had been obsessing about the date. He had been planning what he had been going to say, what he had been going to wear and what he had been going to do to make sure that he didn't make a total idiot out of himself. He had even left his house at dead on 6:30 and planned to wander round the Field until he saw her coming so that he wouldn't have to look desperate waiting around for her.

As he reached the drawbridge he saw a figure standing outside, leaning against the wall of the Castle. He didn't think it would be her but when he took a closer look he realised that it was actually Zelda waiting for him. He waved when she spotted him and she smiled at him, crossing the drawbridge to meet him.

"You know for someone who desperately wanted me to go out with them you do like to keep a girl waiting by showing up late." Zelda stated laughing softly.

"I'm sorry," Link replied. "I just assumed you were too cool to arrive on time. Have you been waiting long?" Zelda shrugged.

"Not really." she smiled at him and Link felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't know what it was about this girl but there was something that made him act differently when he was around her. He was worrying about his appearance, he did things like melt and blush when he saw her and he was pretty sure that he had actually giggled once when thinking about her. In short, he was acting like a girl. He flexed his muscles slightly to reaffirm to himself his own manliness. "So where do you want to go?" Zelda asked pretending not to notice what looked, to her, like an entire upper-body twitch.

"Well I was thinking we could take a walk around Lake Hylia; it's just about this time that the fireflies start to come out and they make the place sparkle and look like a fairy tale." he said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Link cringed; he could not have sounded more homosexual if he had tried. Zelda raised an eyebrow at him, smiling.

"Sparkle?" she asked incredulously. Link cleared his throat.

"In a butch manly masculine way." he stated. Zelda continued to smirk at him with a raised eyebrow. "I like girls...honest." Zelda laughed and Link took this as a good sign; he could make her laugh at least (whether she was laughing at him or with him he didn't particularly care at this moment in time).

"Shall we go see this 'sparkly fairy tale' then?" Zelda asked beginning to head in the direction of Lake Hylia's entrance.

"It's cooler than I make it sound." Link laughed matching his pace with hers.

"I believe you." she smiled. The two walked across Hyrule Field in silence for a few minutes before Zelda spoke again. "So what's it like being a hero around here?" Link shrugged.

"It's ok, I guess; I get to travel and explore different places, I get to search for ancient lost treasures and people are always really grateful if I save their village from something huge, evil and slimy." He explained.

"Ever saved any princesses?" Zelda asked.

"Not yet." Link told her. "I've saved some girls but that's usually accompanied with a quest to defeat the monster attacking her village that's taken her hostage or something like that."

"Sounds like a fun life." Zelda observed.

"Yeah, although it's nice not to have to work – it means that everything's right with the world and no one's in danger, if that makes sense."

"I guess it does." Zelda stated. "If you were doing heroic things all the time it would get boring as well – you'd be thinking 'why can't people look after themselves once in a while?'"

"Yeah." Link mused. "Anyway enough about me, what about you?" he asked. "Why did you decide to come back to Hyrule after seven years?"

"I guess I'd just been away from home too long." she explained. "After a while you start to miss familiar territory."

"That makes sense." Link stated.

"But then again, you're away for that long and so much has changed by the time you come back." she added.

"That also makes sense."

"Hence getting lost in Kokiri Forest earlier." Zelda laughed.

"In your defence the Fairies have made it virtually impossible to navigate your way around that place." Link said trying to make her feel better. "I've started marking the way I've gone when I go in there so that I can find my way out again."

"Does it work?" she asked.

"No..." he admitted. "The Fairies keep moving my markers when I'm not looking."

"So much for that plan then." Zelda laughed and Link laughed with her. He didn't know why he had been so nervous on his way up to meet her – he felt so at ease around her now but maybe that was because she had lost her austere air and had relaxed herself. She was a lot more approachable like this than she had been at Farore's party.

"I may be an accomplished hero but the Fairies still like to screw around with me." Link laughed. "So what made you decide to go travelling?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I wanted to explore the world." Zelda shrugged. "I wanted to see what life was like outside of Hyrule and Gideon always said that travel was the best way to broaden one's horizon." There was that name again, Link thought. Farore had said last night that Zelda kept mentioning someone named Gideon; it was probably the same Gideon – it wasn't exactly a common name.

"Is Gideon your boyfriend?" Link asked trying to sound as casual and disinterested as possible.

"He's a friend." Zelda stated.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Link pressed. Zelda sighed.

"Do you mind if we don't get into that right now?" she asked.

"Oh I'm so not interested." Link lied. "I was just making conversation." Zelda laughed softly again. Link was beginning to love her laugh; it had a very musical, soothing quality too it. Her voice, in general, was like that too :- he could quite happily listen to her talk all evening.

The two had reached Lake Hylia and they made their way over to the bank. The pair sat down next to each other on the slightly damp grass and Link realised that he should have brought a blanket or something for them to sit on. The sun was beginning to set and Link could see a number of fireflies making their way over to the Lake. Over the number of times he had come here in the evenings Link had discovered that the fireflies had a distinct pattern of flying around here; it was an amazing sight and he couldn't wait for Zelda to see it.

"So how long before these fireflies come out?" Zelda asked looking out across the water as the sun sank lower in the sky.

"Give it a minute." Link told her and the two sat in silent anticipation, waiting for the sun to finally set.

Once the sun had completely disappeared and the sky had turned a deep blue colour Zelda and Link watched as thousands of tiny lights began to flicker to life all around the Lake. Link saw Zelda's eyes widen as the fireflies began to flutter around, the lights from their tails reflecting off the water so that the entire clearing was bathed in a warm orange glow. Some of the fireflies stayed where they were perched on grass, rocks or the bridge that ran over the water while others danced in the air, a few of them coming over to the bank to float in a halo of light above Link and Zelda's heads.

"Wow!" Zelda breathed looking around in awe at the tiny lights.

"I come out here from time to time when I want to relax and just think about nothing." Link explained. "You're the first person I've brought here."

"Really?" Zelda asked still not able to tear her gaze away from the fireflies.

"Yeah, it was kind of my secret place but I wanted to share it with you." he replied.

"Link this place is amazing." she told him.

"So are you." he replied. In the light of the fireflies Link saw a blush forming on Zelda's face which made her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible. "I know I probably can't really do anything now that's going to measure up to this but my friend's band are playing tomorrow night inside the Deku Tree and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"I'd love to." Zelda replied looking up at him. Link gulped as he looked into her eyes – she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he was pretty sure that he had completely fallen in love with her now.

Acting on impulse Link slowly moved his hand across the grass towards Zelda's. Their fingertips brushed and, filled with a little more confidence when she didn't move away, Link entwined his fingers with hers. Not taking their eyes off each other's faces they softly tightened their grip on each others hands. Zelda shifted so that she was sitting a little closer to Link and her other hand moved to rest on his knee. Link swallowed, trying to steady his breathing and his rapidly increasing heart rate.

He couldn't quite believe that this was actually happening; here he was in his favourite place in the whole of Hyrule (with the possible exception of his bed) with the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on and she was holding his hand with her other hand on his knee and her face dangerously close to him.

Link quickly pulled himself together and reached his other hand up to brush her long blonde hair out of her eyes. He slipped the loose strands of hair behind her ear and then let his hand slip round to cup the back of her head. The two continued to inch closer to each other, their eyes gradually sliding closed before their lips finally touched softly. It was a tentative first kiss on both of their parts but, as they both realised that neither of them was pulling away, they became more confidant. Zelda's grip on Link's knee tightened and he began to run his fingers through her soft blonde hair as their lips ran over each other like water over rocks and the fireflies continued to dance all around them.

**I know it's taken me to chapter 5 and we have seen very little of anything other than Link and Zelda starting their relationship but I am getting things moving more in the next chapter, promise :D xx**


	7. Unprepared For Victory

**Ah splitting headache and terrible memory made me almost forget that it's my updating Tuesday haha well better late than never ;)**

Link stood outside the entrance to the Deku Tree fidgeting nervously. His date with Zelda at Lake Hylia had gone very well the previous night; she had been amazed by the fireflies, she had agreed to come to the gig tonight and the two of them had even shared their first kiss. When he was with Zelda Link felt as if he was floating or dreaming. He kind of felt like he was on drugs when he was around her...not that Link had ever done drugs before so he had no real comparison but this odd floating, out of body feeling was what he imagined it would be like.

He was so nervous about tonight. He was nervous that Zelda wouldn't show up (even though she had said that she would) he was nervous that his friends wouldn't be nice to her (especially Ruto) although Zelda seemed as if she could handle herself and he was nervous that either Nayru or Navi (who had decided to come along tonight) would say something about him that he didn't want Zelda to know just yet. He was particularly nervous that Malon might show up tonight as, when Link told her about the gig, she had said that she would do everything she could to get her chores done early and come.

Occasionally, when Zelda wasn't occupying his every waking thought, Link realised that he need to do something about Malon. Technically he was still seeing her while he was seeing Zelda even though the two of them hadn't gone out on what could be considered to be a date since they had gone to Hyrule Castle and Link had first seen Zelda. He knew he should break up with Malon, it wasn't fair to either of them and out of the two of them he would rather be with Zelda, but it was really hard.

He didn't want to hurt Malon and he wanted to see her cry even less. He knew that he should get it over with, make it as quick and painless as possible, but it was just one of those things that he wanted to put off. Breaking up with Malon felt like the prospect of going to the dentist or having to have an injection; Link wanted to put it off for as long as possible. If he really thought about it he would only have to put it off until there was a chance that Zelda and Malon would actually meet each other...

"Hey." Zelda's voice from behind him made him jump and turn round. As soon as he saw her a huge grin spread over Link's face. All his fears melted away and he couldn't even remember what ha had been nervous about, that was just the effect that Zelda had on him.

"Hey, you totally came!" Link replied in mild surprise.

"Yes, I did totally come." Zelda stated smiling at his amazement. "So," she began after a short awkward silence. "shall we go inside?"

"Um, yeah, inside." Link babbled gesturing emphatically and entering the Deku Tree, making his way into the large room just inside the entrance. "We shall go inside and inside we shall go."

"What?" Zelda asked, confused, following him.

"I don't know." he muttered. He spotted Navi and Nayru standing by the small bar at the back of the main chamber where the gig was being held. He cast a quick glance at the stage and saw Steven talking to Saria while Ruto and Daruina helped Neil and Kim set up. Link felt slightly guilty, he had promised that he would help set up but he had wanted to see Zelda before the gig began in case he couldn't find her in the crowd afterwards. He led her over to the bar to join Nayru and Navi, who looked round in interest.

"Hey guys," he smiled trying to act as if him being out with a girl like Zelda was the most normal thing in the world. "this is Zelda. Zelda these are my friends Navi and Nayru." he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Zelda smiled as she shook hands with both girls.

"So how do you know Link?" Nayru asked Zelda and Link shuffled awkwardly. He knew that he should be helping his friends set up for the gig but he didn't like the look on Nayru's face, like she was planning on saying something that would be embarrassing and put Zelda off.

"He's a friend." Zelda replied calmly, still smiling.

"Oh right, it's just Link has so many friends it's hard to keep track sometimes." Nayru replied with a pointed look at Link and Link shuffled again.

"So how do you two know Link?" Zelda asked.

"I've known Link for years, he's kind of like a younger brother too me," Nayru explained. "and Navi lives with him."

"I go with him on some of his quests," Navi added. "he'd still be wandering around a dungeon if it wasn't for me."

"I would have found a map eventually." Link muttered. Navi stuck her tongue out at him and Link opened his mouth to retort again but a loud squeal cut him off.

"Hey." Malon sang bounding up to Link and throwing her arms around his neck. Link stiffened immediately and his eyes widened. On no, this is a nightmare...he thought. How on earth was he going to be able to get out of this one?

"Hey." he replied awkwardly, casting a quick glance at the stage. Steven was going through his usual pre-show freak out and Saria was trying to calm him down. If Link could get Steven to calm down immediately and start playing then he could possibly get out of this with as little pain and embarrassment as possibly.

"Oh and this is Malon." Nayru stated shooting Link another pointed look that said 'you need to sort this out and now'.

"So how do you know Link?" Zelda asked turning to Malon, who had detached herself from Link, who was beginning to feel nauseous.

"Well..." Malon began, practically beaming from ear to ear.

"I have to go!" Link exclaimed suddenly and all four girls turned to stare at him in confusion. "I have to go and help the band set up!" With that he practically ran over to the stage to join Steven and the others. As he left he distinctly heard Nayru begin making excuses for his odd behaviour.

"Please excuse Link, he is chronically enfeebled. So Malon how did you meet Link?" she asked and Link began pushing his way through the growing crowd to the stage even quicker. If he could get Steven to snap out of his usual funk in the next few seconds then he could avoid Nayru and Navi talking to Malon and Zelda finding out about Malon. As he reached the stage Saria looked up from Steven sitting in a heap at the foot of the stage.

"Oh hey Link," she said. "do you think you can talk some sense into Steven, he's..." Link ignored her and matched straight over to Steven. He pulled him to his feet and slapped him, hard, round the face.

"You need to play now and loud." he stated.

"Ok." Steven nodded nervously and practically ran over to pick up his guitar.

"That was easy." Saria observed as the rest of the band took their places on stage. "How did you do that?"

"I'll tell you later." Link muttered as the lights on the stage went up.

"Hello Deku Tree, how're you doing?" Steven asked nervously and Link heard Navi and Nayru whoop from the bar at the back. "This is out first show in our tour of Hyrule so I hope you enjoy the show..." Link inwardly groaned. Steven always babbled like this when he started a gig, it was almost painful to watch. Luckily Kim cut him off by banging her drumsticks together.

"We are Sex-Bob-Om!" she yelled into her microphone. "One, two, three, four!" She stuck up her drum beat and Steven and Neil also began playing, getting the gig under way.

Link sighed in relief, he was pretty sure that he had managed to get Steven playing before any damage had been done with Malon and Zelda. He would also be in no danger of them talking now that the music was blaring. He had averted the crisis for now then later he would find Zelda and leave before the gig had finished to prevent Malon from talking to her anymore. It wasn't the most brilliant plan in the world but it would work for now, everything else could wait until later.

Suddenly there was a loud crash that drowned out the music completely. A number of the audience screamed and Link turned to see that a large hole had been blasted through the ceiling and a boy with black hair practically flying towards him. Link stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Mr Link!" the boy shouted over the noise, still flying through the air. "It is I, Matthew Patel and I challenge you to a fight!"

"What did I do?" Link asked stupidly. "What do I do?"

"Fight!" Navi shouted from somewhere in the distance. Link looked up at the boy, who was almost on him and hit out with his fist. His punch collided with the boy's chest and he was sent flying back in the direction he had come in. He flipped himself in mid air and landed, crouching on the floor, facing Link. The boy straightened up and smirked at him as the crowd cleared an opening for them.

"You're quite the opponent and we haven't even begun yet." he stated.

"Look out," Navi called over. "it's that one guy."

"I'm sorry," Link said, staring at him in confusion. "who are you?"

"My name is Matthew Patel," the boy introduced himself with a flamboyant gesture. "and I am Zelda's first 'Evil Ex Boyfriend'." The entire club turned round to the bar to stare at Zelda and a spotlight shone on her.

"Would anybody like another drink?" she asked nonchalantly looking at Nayru and Navi.

"Her what?" Link asked.

"Her first 'Evil Ex Boyfriend'." Matthew stated. "Consider our fight begun!" He balled his fist and lunged at Link who caught him before he could land the blow and pushed him back.

"Hang on, we're fighting over Zelda?" Link asked.

"Did you not get my message explaining the situation?" Matthew asked, a little confused and Link bit his lip feeling awkward.

"I skimmed it." he admitted.

"Oh just not smart." Navi said from the back of the room.

"You will pay for your insolence!" Matthew yelled angrily and moved to strike Link once again. Link caught his arm before he landed the blow again and, holding him there turned, along with the rest of the club, to look at Zelda.

"You really went out with this guy?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she replied shrugging. "like seven years ago. I'd just left Hyrule and, for some reason, everyone in the place I was staying wanted me. Matthew was the first guy I'd met who wasn't fawning all over me in town so we banded together and we took them all down. We brawled and scrapped, we fought for hours, nothing could beat Matthews mystical powers. We only kissed once then, after a week and a half, I told him I was moving on to the next town and that it was time to call it a day."

"Hang on, what? Mystical powers?" Link asked. Matthew threw him off and turned to point angrily at Zelda.

"You'll pay for this Zelda!" he stated. "I will defeat this imbecile you now call your boyfriend and then you will be mine once again."

"It was a week and a half!" Zelda sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands up. "Get over it!"

"Do I really have to fight this guy?" Link asked. He didn't really like the idea of fighting someone who potentially had 'mystical powers', whatever they were. He was finding all this was very confusing and, quite frankly, very disturbing.

"Hey listen, just fight him and get it over with!" Navi yelled. Link tour his gaze away from Zelda and looked at Navi, who was watching with disinterest. Nayru was standing next to her trying to revive an unconscious Malon. Link assumed she had probably fainted from all the excitement.

"But I haven't got anything to fight with!" Link exclaimed. Matthew laughed.

"You have no chance against me, I am the great Matthew Patel!" he cried. As his voice echoed around the room flames erupted from his hands.

"That's new!" Link muttered to himself. Matthew laughed again as a strange music filled the room.

"If you want to fight me," he sang. "you're not the brightest."

"What in Hyrule...?" Nayru asked no one in particular as Matthew shot a tongue of fire at Link who rolled out of the way before it hit the wall.

"You won't know what's hit you in the slightest." Matthew continued to sing.

"Some help over here would be nice!" Link cried as he dodged another one of Matthew's fire missiles.

"Hey listen, try this." Navi shouted and pulled a small sling shot out of her bag. She threw it at Link, who caught it with one hand.

"Why did you even bring this?" he asked incredulously, looking down at the sling shot.

"In case of emergencies." Navi replied.

"Me and my fireballs will take this sucker out." Matthew sang, ignoring this exchange – he was having too much fun flinging flaming missiles at Link to notice that he was gaining the means to fight back. "Let's show him what we're all about!"

"That doesn't even rhyme!" Link growled. He rolled out of the way of another fire ball and grabbed a Deku Seed that had fallen from the ceiling when Matthew had made his grand entrance. He lodged the seed in the sling shot and fired it. It hit Matthew square in the temple and the fire surrounding his hands immediately went out.

"This is impossible," he muttered, dazed. "how can this be?"

"Open you're eyes and maybe you'll see." Link replied. "Wait, what?" Why was he suddenly rhyming as well?

"Link!" Navi shouted, snapping him out of daze.

"Oh, right."he muttered and lunged for Matthew again picking up a Deku Stick that had also fallen when Matthew entered. He drew the stick back and hit Matthew in the side with it. What happened next he was certainly not expecting.

As soon as he had hit Matthew he exploded. All that was left in the space he had been in was a couple of Rupees and a small floating heart. Link picked up the heart and it melted into his palm. As it disappeared he instantly felt better, it was as if the heart had healed all the injuries he had sustained in the fight with Matthew and some others that he hadn't even known about. He then turned his attention to the Rupees scattered around him.

"Sweet, Rupees." he murmured happily and began counting them. Behind him he heard Zelda say goodbye to Navi and Nayru and Steven weakly thank everyone for coming, telling them that there would be another gig soon.

"Are you ok?" Zelda asked from behind him as he finished counting.

"Oh man, only twenty-four Rupees," Link whined. "that's not even enough for a round at the shooting range."

"I'll lend you the extra six Rupees." Zelda said shaking her head at Link's obliviousness and dragging him outside. She couldn't quite believe that he had just been attacked by a guy who shot balls of fire from his hands and burst into Rupees when defeated and all he was concerned about was the fact that he hand only achieve twenty-four Rupees for his troubles.

Once the two of them stepped outside the Deku Tree Link and Zelda were suddenly stopped by a tiny sprite holding a brightly glowing green emerald with a small golden encasement that made it look a little bit like a small green and golden comma. The sprite flew in front of Link's face so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Good day hero." the sprite said. "We sprites would like to express our gratitude for defeating the threat to our majestic Deku Tree. Please take this, the Kokiri Emerald, as a token of our appreciation." Link held out his hands dumbfounded, not really sure what else he should do, and the sprite dropped the emerald into them before disappearing in a flash of the same brilliant green light. Link turned to Zelda in complete and utter confusion.

"What the hell just happened here?!"

**Now I finally feel as if I'm getting somewhere with this story and I'm getting more of the Zelda world in than just the characters. I kind of spent the first five chapters coasting a bit but I'm going to start picking up the pace. Thanks for sticking with me this far :D S-E x**


	8. Wake Up Then Break Up

**This is pretty much a filler chapter between fighting evil ex 1 and evil ex 2 hope you're all enjoying :D**

"So what was all that about back there?" Link asked as he and Zelda strolled through Kokiri Village, making their way towards Link's house.

"You might want to sit down for this." Zelda stated leading Link over to a small circle of stones in front of one of the houses and sitting down on it.

"O...k..." Link said, elongating his response as he sat down on the rock next to Zelda's.

"Ok," Zelda began turning to face him. "if we're going to continue to date you may have to defeat my 'Seven Evil Exes'."

"You have seven evil ex-boyfriends?" Link asked in astonishment, evidently Zelda had gotten around a bit in her years of travelling.

"Seven 'Evil Exes', yes." Zelda clarified.

"And I have to fight..."

"Defeat." Zelda corrected.

"I have to defeat your 'Seven Evil Exes' if we are going to continue to date?" Link asked, summarising his situation more for himself than for anyone else. It's just one quest after another in this land, he thought to himself.

"That's the long and the short of it, yeah." Zelda replied.

"So we are, in fact, dating?" Link asked innocently, grinning to himself. Zelda smiled at him, she placed her hand on Link's cheek and turned his face so that he was looking at her then pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and gentle and Link didn't want it to end but much too quickly Zelda pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"Somewhat." Link replied grinning.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Zelda said. "it was kind of awkward; Matthew just bursting in like that and attacking you but you handled yourself pretty well."

"They don't call me the Hero of Hyrule for nothing." Link chuckled feigning modesty.

"Well then Hero," Zelda laughed. "when am I next going to see you?"

"How about you come to mine tomorrow?" Link asked. "I'll cook and we can just hang out; no 'Evil Exes', just a quiet night in."

"Sounds like a good plan." Zelda smiled and kissed Link once more before getting up. She held out her hand to Link, who took it and stood up. The pair of them then walked the short distance to his front door. "See you tomorrow." Zelda said before kissing Link softly once more and making her way out of the village. Link watched her leave, a goofy grin plastered on his face, until she had disappeared into the darkness then he pushed his front door open and went inside.

Link sighed happily as he closed the door and leaned against it. Despite the fact that he had shared another couple of kisses with Zelda and spent some time alone with her, which usually perked him up, the fight with Matthew had tired him out. He put his hand into an inside pocket of his tunic and pulled out the small emerald that the sprite had given him, the 'Kokiri Emerald' the sprite had called it. He supposed he should put it somewhere, it was a token of gratitude and a prize that said he defeated the first of Zelda's 'Evil Exes'.

He heaved himself off the door and made his way over to the bookcase full of maps and placed the small gem on the top shelf. It still held the faintly brilliant glow that it had when the sprite had first given it to him but it wasn't as bright. That was probably a good thing, Link thought, otherwise if it glowed too brightly Navi would make him put it in the wardrobe and he wanted it on display. Link shifted it a little until he was happy with the Kokiri Emerald's place on the shelf then went over to sit on his bed and began to unlace his boots.

As he kicked off his boots and began to change into his sleep attire the front door opened and Navi walked in. She closed and locked the door behind her then kicked her own shoes off. She looked over at Link and gave him a tired smile before coming over to sit down beside him on the bed. She leaned her head against Link's shoulder and looked up at the Kokiri Emerald on top of the bookcase.

"Pretty." she observed. "Where did you get it?"

"A sprite gave it to me." Link explained. "When I left the Deku Tree, after defeating Matthew, a sprite appeared and gave it to me as thanks."

"That was crazy, wasn't it, that guy attacking you like that." Navi stated.

"Yeah..." Link mused only half listening, he was too busy thinking about what he would cook for Zelda tomorrow evening.

"Hey listen, you wanna fill in some background on that?" she asked. Link shrugged.

"I know about as much as you do." he replied. "Apparently I have to fight and defeat Zelda's 'Seven Evil Exes' if I want to keep on dating her."

"So what you're doing is dating then?" Navi asked and Link nodded. She turned to face him, a serious look on her face. "Then I have to issue an ultimatum."

"One of your famous ultimatums?" Link asked.

"They live in infamy." Navi replied.

"Ok what is it?" Link asked.

"Hey listen, you need to break up with Malon." she told him. "That poor angel; she passed out after Matthew broke through the roof. Nayru and I ran damage control for you this evening, when she came round we took her home and told her that you had defeated Matthew and gone home to rest. I'll do that once but I won't cover for you again."

"But it's hard." Link whined.

"Hey listen you've got to man up and do it." Navi told him. "If you don't I'm going to tell Zelda about Malon, I swear to god Link."

"Fine!" Link relented gloomily. "I'll go and see Malon tomorrow and tell her that it's over."

"Good." Navi said brightening instantly, she was always happy when Link admitted that she was right. "Now move over, I want to go to sleep. I'm getting up early to watch the Lucas Lee marathon tomorrow." Link moved and Navi climbed under the covers, wiggling around as she changed out of her clothes and into the t-shirt and shorts she usually slept in.

"Who's Lucas Lee?" Link asked.

"He's this pretty good skater, who's now a pretty good actor." Navi explained before kicking the clothes she had been wearing onto the floor. Once she had stopped fidgeting Link climbed into bed next to her.

"So Lucas Lee..." Link began getting comfortable.

"No more talk." Navi stated as she turned out the light. "Sleep now."

"Night Navi." Link whispered and she grunted in response so he rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The following afternoon Link stood outside the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle waiting for Malon. As soon as he had woken up Navi had made him keep the promise he had made the night before and he sent Malon a message saying that he wanted to meet up. Link felt uneasy and guilty, he knew Malon would be very excited that he had asked to meet up and what if she started crying when he told her it was over? He really didn't want her to start crying, he got uncomfortable whenever people started crying around him.

"Hey Link!" he heard Malon call and he took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he knew he had to do. Navi was right; he should just be as man and do what needed to be done, even if he was only doing it with the threat of Zelda finding out being held over his head.

"Hey." he replied as Malon reached him. "So, um, shall we take a walk?" he asked after an awkward pause.

"Um, I wanted to ask you something..." Malon began shyly as the two walked away from the Castle and into Hyrule Field.

"You can ask me anything." Link said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night to come over to Lon Lon Ranch and meet my father." Malon said. Oh crap, Link thought. Meeting the parents (or in this case parent) meant that Malon had become a little too invested in the relationship, meaning that this was going to be harder than he had originally thought.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." he told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well I'm so much older than you..." Link stated.

"No you're not." Malon told him. "My dad was nine years older than my mum when they had me."

"I still don't think your dad's going to like it." he replied.

"I don't care, I'm in love." Malon said dreamily. Link could almost see the stars in her eyes and the pink love hearts floating around her head as she spoke. He gulped it was now or never, he realised, and stopped in front of her.

"Listen, I think we should break up...or whatever." he mumbled.

"Why?" she asked, tears filling her eyes as she looked up at him.

"It's just not going to work out." Link told her sadly, despite the fact that he was going to see Zelda later that night, which always made him happy, he still felt guilty about hurting Malon. She continued to stare up at him and a single tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry." Link muttered sadly and he really was sorry that he was doing this. He did feel guilty about springing the break up on her like this but there was no other way that he could do it without hurting her at all. Malon had become emotionally invested and he couldn't have left her hanging on any longer.

Link moved to give her a hug, or some gesture to reassure her that things were going to be ok but he though better of it. It was probably better for Malon that he didn't, she may burst into tears, start begging him to reconsider and then he would never be able to get away. Instead he turned and walked away across Hyrule Field, back toward Kokiri Forest, leaving Malon to process what he had just told done.

**Sucks to be Malon...more fighting coming next week, so karma will bite Link in the arse eventually :p (sleep deprivation has made my ANs a little crazed today, sorry)**


	9. The Power Of The League

**Battle with Evil Ex Number 2 - Link Verses Lucas**

That afternoon Link sat in Hyrule Field, near the entrance to Kokiri Village with Saria, Ruto and Daruina. The main topic of conversation had been the sudden appearance of Matthew Patel at the gig the night before and Link was happy to just sit and make no comment on the situation. He hadn't gotten around to telling his friends about his break up with Malon yet and, now that he no longer had to see her looking so sad, Link was back to his usual chirpy self. He ran his hands through the warm grass, humming a tune that Saria had taught him to himself, as his friends watched him. Finally Ruto broke the silence.

"Where's Malon?" she asked. "She not coming today?"

"No, we broke up." Link replied. "Don't worry though, pretty soon you'll get to meet my New new girlfriend."

"New new girlfriend?" Saria asked.

"Yeah her name is Zelda, she lives in Hyrule Castle." Link explained. "She's totally awesome and totally cool."

"Cool." Daruina mused.

"And she's super beautiful." Link added.

"Link you are the salt of the earth." Ruto sneered.

"Thanks." Link beamed moronically.

"Oh, I meant scum of the earth." Ruto corrected her insult.

"Thanks." Link said again, still grinning like an idiot, not really listening to what Ruto was saying to him. "Wait, what?" he asked as her words finally sunk in.

"Why did you and Malon break up?" Saria asked.

"It just didn't feel right, I guess." Link shrugged. Saria surveyed him through narrowed eyes, she knew that the reason he had broken up with Malon was because Zelda had come along and that he didn't want to admit it.

"So what's you're new girl like?" Daruina asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Link grinned conspiratorially. He looked over Daruina's shoulder and saw a lone figure walking over towards them. "Hey here she comes now." he said excitedly jumping to his feet. He ran across the field to meet Zelda but as he got closer towards her he slowed down and his smiled began to vanish. There was something different about her even though she seemed the same.

"Hey you're here..." Link began but tailed off as he got a good look at her. The person walking towards him was definitely Zelda, there was no mistaking that, but there was something very different about her. Her usual blonde hair that hung about her shoulders was now a soft mousey brown colour and was tied back in a loose ponytail. She still looked exactly the same as she had done but her hair was completely different and it shocked Link slightly.

"Hey." Zelda smiled uncertainly as Link continued to stare at her. She continued on past him making her way towards the small group on the floor. Link shook himself out of his daze and followed her.

"Your hair..." Link tailed off again, unable to complete any of his sentences.

"What of it?" Zelda asked a little defensively.

"It's all brown..."

"I change my hair every so often, get used to it." Zelda laughed.

"O...k..." Link elongated the word, not really sure how else to respond.

"Shall we go meet your friends?" Zelda smiled at him and he nodded, continuing over to the other three. Link chewed his bottom lip, he was finding it hard to process the fact that Zelda had changed her hair colour and style. It wasn't as if he had expected her to keep her hair exactly the same forever but she hadn't even mentioned that she was thinking of changing it or anything. He shook his head, deciding that it was best to rid himself of those thoughts for now. For now he would just introduce Zelda to his friends and hope that Ruto wouldn't make too many scathing comments about him.

"Hey guys, this is Zelda." Link introduced Zelda once they reached the others. "These are my friends Saria, Daruina and Ruto." He introduced each of his friends in turn and Zelda gave them all a small wave.

"So how do you guys all know each other?" Zelda asked as she and Link sat down completing the circle.

"I've known Link since we were kids having adventures together," Saria explained. "and we met these two along the way." She signalled to Daruina and Ruto as she spoke.

"Believe it or not I actually dated Link a few years ago." Ruto told Zelda. Zelda smirked at Link with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked and turned back to Ruto. "Got any embarrassing stories?"

"Yeah," Ruto laughed humourlessly momentarily before her smile disappeared completely. "he's an idiot."

"Ok we should go." Link stated getting up and stopping Ruto from saying anything else. "I'll see you guys later." Zelda stood up as well.

"It was nice to meet you all." she smiled and gave them another small wave. Link began to walk towards Kokiri Forest and Zelda followed closely behind.

"Don't forget you said you'd help Steven and the guys set up at their next gig." Saria called after him.

"Just tell me where and when." Link called back over his shoulder as he and Zelda rounded the corner and entered the Forest.

The two of them walked over to Link and Navi's house making idle conversation. Once they got inside Link began preparing dinner for himself and Zelda while she chatted with Navi. All the while Link was trying to act normal but inside he was having a nervous breakdown. He knew that he was being silly, it was just a hair cut – and it did look really nice, although in his opinion Zelda would look nice however she wore her hair – but it was just the fact that she had done it so suddenly and with no thought or explanation. He couldn't help wonder if she was like that with her boyfriends...

"Hey listen..." Navi's voice snapped him out of the daze he had been in ever since he had come in. "how's dinner coming along?"

"Yeah it's good." Link mumbled suddenly realising that he had been chopping up some herbs and had stopped mid chop. Navi noticed his hand shaking slightly as he continued.

"What's wrong?" she asked in slight exasperation.

"She changed her hair." Link whispered putting down the knife.

"So? It looks nice how it is." Navi replied.

"I know but she did it without making a big deal about it or anything." he stated. "She's fickle and changes her mind easily."

"You're insane." Navi told him. "Well," she added so that Zelda could hear her as well. "I'll leave you love birds too it, I'm off to Death Mountains. They're shooting a movie in Dodongo's Cavern and I'm going to stalk my latest crush." She grabbed her coat and made her way over to the door. She was just opening it when Link practically ran over to stop her from leaving.

"Don't go!" he hissed in terror.

"Will you man the hell up!" Navi whispered back. "What are you so worried about?"

"What if she changes her mind about me like she did with her hair?" Link asked.

"You realise you're unhinged, right?" Navi retorted. Link just plastered himself harder to the door so that she couldn't leave. Navi sighed and practically peeled Link off the wood. "If you strike out with her in the next hour come to Death Mountains and find me."

"If I strike out?" Link asked in confusion.

"Ok when you strike out." Navi corrected herself. "I'll see you in sixty." With that she opened the door and was gone leaving Link to grin sheepishly at Zelda's incredulous stare.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Link and Zelda entered Dodongo's Cavern. Dinner had gone very well; Link hadn't burnt anything, for one, and he had managed to make basic conversation without allowing himself to panic too much. The date had been going very well until Zelda had absent mindedly commented on the fact that Link's hair was getting shaggy and it had all gone downhill from there.

Link had immediately began to panic about the condition of his hair. When Zelda had asked him what was wrong he had half told her, hinting that he had gotten a bad haircut right before he and Din had broken up. He hadn't told her anything about Din other than the fact that she had told him the break up was mutual (even though it wasn't) and that he associated getting his hair cut with Din ending things with him. Zelda had tried to comfort him, telling him that his hair was fine, but he was too panicked to listen.

"Please don't tell me we climbed all the way up here so that your hair would get all windswept and would have a reason for looking shaggy!" Zelda panting slightly as the pair of them entered Dodongo's Cavern.

"No," Link lied. "I just wanted to show you the view from Death Mountains, it's totally cool, you can see practically all of Hyrule from up here."

"Sure thing." Zelda smirked at him and Link grinned sheepishly at her, he knew that she could see right through him. To avoid looking at Zelda's accusatory expression Link looked around the large rocky cove that was Dodongo's Cavern.

Over in the corner furthest away from the mouth of the cave was a large screen with a number of cameras and standing microphones pointing towards it. A large number of people in official looking jackets were standing around the machines, tweaking with them occasionally. A short way away from the cameras and crew was a larger crowd of people; Link presumed that these people, like Navi, where here to see this Lucas Lee she had told him about. Link scoured the crowd, looking for any sign of Navi until he finally spotted her at the very front of the crowd of fans.

"Hey look, there's Navi." Link told Zelda and the pair of them began making their way over to where Navi was standing.

"Forty five minutes." Navi observed so only Link could hear her, smirking tauntingly at him. "Impressive, in a very sad way. Hey Zelda." she added slightly louder when she saw Zelda.

"Hey." Zelda smiled back. "Did you find the guy you were stalking?"

"I think I'm about to." Navi replied as a tall, broad shouldered man walked out of one of the small side rooms just off the main cave.

"Hang on, is that...?" Zelda began but tailed off as she realised who the man was.

"Yep," Navi grinned. "Lucas Lee...I wanna have his babies."

"Let's get out of here." Zelda said grabbing Link's arm and trying to pull him away. Link stared at her in confusion.

"Why?" he asked.

"Trust me." Zelda replied. "It's just best if we go before he sees you."

"Hey!" the tall man shouted, pointing into the crowd. "The only thing keeping me and her apart if the two minutes it's going to take to kick your ass!"

"Oh god." Zelda muttered closing her eyes in frustration.

"What's going on?" Link asked really confused now.

"I used to date this clown." Zelda told him.

"You dated a famous guy!" Link replied in awe.

"It was about five years ago." Zelda explained. "We went to the same community college in the town I was staying in at that time. We had drama together, or it might have been maths I just remember there being a lot a drama."

"But you dated a famous guy!" Link stated again. He was trying to get his head around the fact that the girl he was dating had previously dated a person who was now incredibly famous (even if he didn't know who he was).

"Yeah I dated a famous guy, can we get over it?" Zelda snapped defensively.

"This is a big deal." Link told her. "He's famous."

"Hey!" Lucas Lee yelled again. "I'm talking to you Link!" Link whipped his head round, looking from Zelda to Lucas.

"He's famous and he knows my name!" Link said dreamily, grinning to himself. He knew that the reason Lucas Lee knew who he was probably wasn't an overly good sign under the circumstances but it was still pretty cool to have some who was famous know who he was.

"Hey listen, ask him for his autograph." Navi hissed as Lucas quickly made his way over to them, all the while glaring at Link.

"Can I have your..." Link began but Lucas' fist colliding with his face cut him off. The blow sent him flying over to the other side of the cavern and, after falling to the floor, he heaved himself to his feet to see Lucas smiling at Zelda.

"He seems nice." Lucas observed.

"If I seem nice then why did you just punch me in the face?" Link asked incredulously. He stumbled a few paces closer to Lucas, Zelda and Navi, the crowd of fans stepping back and creating a pathway for him. Lucas shrugged.

"That's what The League is all about." he stated as if that explained everything. He jumped over to the rock that Link was standing on and squared up to him, he was a lot taller than Link had expected him to be. "Now prepare to feel the wrath of 'The League of Evil Exes'." He struck out and, once again, Link went flying across the cave to hit the rock and fall in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"The what?" he asked in confusion as he heaved himself off the floor.

"'The League of Evil Exes'; seven powerful warriors coming to kill you and control the future of Zelda's love life." Lucas explained. "Did you really not know about 'The League'?" he asked, a little confused.

"No..." Link replied.

"Oh hey man, listen, don't worry about it." Lucas shrugged and offered Link his hand, pulling him fully to his feet.

"Really?" Link asked in relief.

"Sure, you didn't know." Lucas smiled and Link instantly relaxed. Finally he wouldn't have to fight someone or something huge that he would have no chance against.

"Thanks." Link smiled.

"No problem." Lucas replied but his expression had changed. He was no longer smiling at Link in a friendly way but smirking evilly at him as if he was an insect that Lucas was about to squash. Still with his grip on Link's hand he grabbed hold of the collar of his tunic with his other hand and flung him out of the cave. Link bounced on the rocks a couple of times before toppling over the side of the mountain. He grabbed onto the ledge just before he fell and clung to the rocks for dear life. "I can't believe you fell for that!" Lucas laughed, his voice incredibly close.

"You are a pretty good actor!" Link muttered as he pulled himself back up on to the mountain top. He looked up to see Lucas standing over him, grinning triumphantly.

"I'm going for the Oscar this year." Lucas stated proudly.

"Right but are you a pretty good skater?" Link asked, an idea suddenly coming to him.

"I'm more than pretty good; I'm the best." Lucas replied cockily.

"So I bet you could easily beat me in a race down the mountain?" Link asked in feigned innocence. If he could get Lucas to give in and agree to race him down the mountain he might be able to gain the upper hand. Lucas may have the physical power but Link was very fast. Lucas' face hardened and he walked over to the edge of the mountain.

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that?" he asked sarcastically. "The path down the mountain is filled with too tight turns and the terrain is garbage. You honestly thing you can goad me into doing a something that dangerous?"

"There are girls watching." Link stated, playing his trump card. He knew that Lucas couldn't resist the thought a showing off in front of pretty girls. Link watched Lucas think about what he had just said and as he sighed in frustration Link knew that he had won.

"Some body get me my board!" Lucas shouted to his crew.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed running over to him. "You can't do this; it's dangerous and you don't even know how to skate."

"I'll be fine." he stated. "I have a plan."

"Hey listen, use this." Navi pipped up handing Link his old Deku Shield."You can use it as a make-shift skateboard," she explained. "and I believe this is yours." She handed Lucas his skateboard.

"Thanks." he replied taking it from her.

"I'm a big fan." she added looking up at him in adoration.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Lucas asked. He turned to Link. "First one to the bottom wins our fight."

"See you down there." Link grinned. Both Lucas and Link took hold of their boards and, starting from the same point, took a running leap off the edge of the mountain with a loud 'whoop' as they began free-falling to the ground.

Link was the first to hit the path that led all the way down Death Mountain, which was good for him as his make-shift skateboard didn't actually have any wheels, but Lucas was right behind him. He pounded the ground with his foot to keep up the fast momentum, he had no trouble keeping his balance but he knew that Lucas had the advantage of wheels. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder and saw Lucas right on his heels.

Deciding to flip the odds in his favour Link pulled a small light blue seed, that he had stolen from Navi's bag, out of his pocket and cracked it open. He threw the Pegasus Seed over his shoulder and onto Lucas' skateboard. As soon as it hit the board Lucas suddenly sped past him yelping in surprise. He may now have been out in front but he was going much too fast to be able to maintain any control of the direction he was going in.

Link looked up and saw a hanging branch a few feet away from him. Timing it perfectly he jumped up and grabbed hold of the branch. He watched as the shield he had been riding continued on it's straight path and smashing against a rock at the next turn in the road. Link then tour his attention over to Lucas who was also careening into a rock, the speed of his board making it impossible for him to turn in time. He hit the rock with a dull thud and, on impact, exploded into a number of Rupees and a small heart in the same way that Matthew had done.

"Phew." Link sighed and let go of the branch, landing safely on his feet.

"Impressive." Navi said from behind him. He looked round and saw her walking down the mountain towards him.

"It was pretty cool, wasn't it." Link grinned as the two of them made their way over to the pile of Rupees that had previously been Lucas. "Damn!" he exclaimed in sudden realisation as they reached the bottom. "I didn't get his autograph!"

Link collected the Rupees, there weren't that many but there was more than when he had beaten Matthew. He picked up the heart and, again, as it melted into his palm he immediately felt better; being smacked around by Lucas had really taken it out of him. That fight had been a lot tougher than his fight with Matthew and, if Link was honest, he really could have done with having the shield at the start of the fight. Lucas might not have gotten so many punches in if he had.

As Link finished collecting his winnings a small sprite, exactly like the one who had approached him after he had defeated Matthew, appeared in front of him. The sprite was carrying a brightly glowing ruby encased in a small golden 'V'. Link watched as the tiny figure flew over too him, hovering a few inches away from his nose so that the two of them were eye to eye.

"Greetings hero!" the sprite said. "Thank you for removing the threat from our beloved Dodongo's Cavern. Please take this, the Goron's Ruby as a token of our gratitude." Link held out his hand and the sprite dropped the ruby into his open palm before flying away. Link pocketed the ruby and turned to look at Navi

"Totally bailed." she mused picking up Lucas' skateboard. It was then, watching his friend spin one of the wheels on the board, that Link realised that she had come down Death Mountain to meet him alone.

"Hey where's Zelda?" he asked.

"Sorry she totally bailed." Navi told him, looking up from the skateboard.

"Oh..." Link murmured to himself looking crestfallen.

**I was really proud with how this turned out, thank you to everyone who's read this so far :D**


	10. One Thing After Another

**This is basically another filler chapter, I would say I feel lazy for another filler chapter but some of the other stuff I've been writing recently has been kicking my arse, anyway hope you enjoy :D**

"Everything sucks!" Link whined as Navi placed the Goron's Ruby that the sprite had given him on top of the bookshelf next to the Kokiri Emerald, the two of them glowing softly together.

"What?" she asked turning to stare at the bed where Link had been vegetating since the two of them had got back from Death Mountain. After defeating Lucas and discovering that Zelda had already left Navi practically had to drag Link back to Kokiri Forest, him moping all the way. As soon as they had returned Link had gotten into bed and hadn't moved since.

"Everything sucks!" he whined again then stuffed his face into a pillow. Navi sighed and went over to sit on the mattress next to him.

"Have you tried getting in touch with her?" she asked. Link nodded, his face still buried in the pillow.

"No answer, so I sent her a message telling her to get in touch with me." he told her. "Why did she just take off like that?"

"Don't ask me." Navi replied. "Nayru would probably be your best bet on the inner workings of a girl's mind, or Saria."

"But you're a girl." Link stated. Navi sighed in exasperation.

"Yes but I spend most of my time exploring dungeons with you." she explained. "I'm not an expert in the workings of the female mind but I'm sure she'll call you back."

"But even if she does call me I'll still have five guys out there gunning for my blood." Link explained. Navi sighed and gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Hey listen, you can't say you didn't see this coming." she told him.

"What?" Link asked sitting up slightly. Navi got up and went over to the fridge, she pulled a small card stuck to the door off. She went back to sit on the bed and handed the card to Link, it was one Zelda had given him. On it she had drawn small versions the two of them holding hands with the words 'Link and Zelda' written over the top of the picture and seven 'x's underneath.

"What did you think there were?" Navi asked pointing to the 'x's.

"Kisses." Link replied. "Seven little kisses." Navi shook her head.

"They're seven deadly exes." she stated. Link groaned loudly, flopped back down on the bed and buried his face into the pillow again. "Ok, everything does suck." she relented. She opened her mouth, about to give him some words of encouragement when a knock at the door cut her off. She got off the bed and went to open it. On the other side was a small Kokiri child holding out an envelope.

"Message for Link." the child said. He handed the letter to Navi and then sped back to his group of friends to play. Navi closed the door and turned to Link grinning widely.

"Or does it?" she asked. "Message for you." Link practically jumped out of bed and ran over to Navi. She handed him the envelope and he ripped it open in excitement then unfolded the letter inside. As he began to read the letter a lilting female voice filled the room.

"Hey Link, it's been a while." the voice said. It was common place in Hyrule for people to send letters that spoke to those they were intended for but it had been so long since Link had heard that particular voice he nearly dropped the letter in shock.

"Din!" he breathed in shock.

"Oh shit!" Navi muttered.

"A year I think?" Din's voice continued. "So how are you doing, still breaking hearts? Or do you have a girlfriend? Should I be jealous? I'd like to have a proper catch up with you and I'm coming back to Hyrule for a few days so we should meet up. I'll see you very soon."

"Ok," Navi said after Din's voice had finished echoing around the room. "everything does suck. Hey listen, are you going to see her?"

"No." Link croaked, just hearing Din's voice had made his throat dry up. "I don't need that kind of aggravation on top of everything else."

"Are you ok?" Navi asked as Link stared into space, trying to process his thoughts. Why the hell was Din contacting him now? It had been a year since she had broken up with him and he hadn't heard anything from her since then. As far as Link was concerned Din had dropped off the face of the earth and he was the one who had to deal with the fall out of trying to get over her. Now she had decided to come back into his life when he had gotten over her and there was a very high likelihood that she would try and ruin everything for him with Zelda just because she could.

Well, he thought, if there was anything to ruin. Aside from their first date every single time he and Zelda had gone out their date had been interrupted (for want of a better phrase) by one of Zelda's 'Evil Exes'. Link had then gotten his arse kicked; even though he had won both fights in the end, he had still been smacked around a fair bit before hand. On top of that Zelda hadn't even stuck around to see if he had won the fight with Lucas last night and he hadn't heard anything from her since then. This was all too much to get his head around.

"I'm going to the shop, I'll be back in a minute." Link stated flatly getting to his feet. He grabbed his coat and left the house, leaving Navi staring after him. As Link walked through the village to the shop Zelda and Navi's voices echoing in his head over and over again until he couldn't think of anything else; "'Seven Deadly Exes'", "You may have to defeat my 'Seven Evil Exes'". Link put his hands over his ears trying to shut the voices out but to no avail, they just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Time to battle!" a female voice shouted and the voices in Link's head immediately stopped. Link looked around to find the source of the voice but found no one.

"What the hell?" he muttered in confusion.

"Prepare to fight!" the voice shouted again. Link looked around until he noticed a cloud of black smoke flying towards him. Link stared at the smoke; he didn't know what to do, the only thing he could do was fight back but he couldn't see an opponent anywhere. As the cloud of smoke reached him Link struck out with his fist and was surprised when it collided with the smoke and hit something solid. The smoke disappeared and a girl with blond pigtails and thick black paint under her eyes appeared. She jumped and landed a few feet away from Link glaring at him.

"You punched me in the boob!" she yelled angrily. "Prepare to die obviously."

"Look I'm having a really bad day, can we not do this right now?" Link asked sighing.

"Oh I'd love to postpone, darling, but I just cashed my last rain-check." the girl stated.

"I really can't do this right now, just leave me alone!" Link cried in exasperation. He really didn't want to fight this girl (at all, never mind right now). The girl smirked at him.

"Ok, little chicken," she replied snidely. "I'll play along, for now, but next time I'll be deadly serious next time."

"What?" Link asked no longer annoyed but confused. That didn't make any sense at all, he thought.

"Never mind!" the girl shouted angrily realising her own mistake before disappearing in a giant puff of the same black smoke she had arrived in.

"What the hell is happening?" Link murmured to himself. He was totally confused and totally freaked out by everything that was going on. He practically ran the last few hundred meters to the village shop desperate not to have to deal with another crazy girl today. "I think I'll make it a green potion with caramel and nutmeg." he told the green haired person behind the counter. Hang on, green hair? Oh no...

"Link!" Farore shouted turning to face him. Link yelped in surprise and jumped back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I work here, idiot." she snapped at him. "So what can I -ing get you?" As she spoke Farore's expletive was cut out by her slamming a glass down on the counter in front of her.

"Um green potion with caramel and nutmeg, please." Link replied timidly handing over a few Rupees.

"It'll be ready soon just give me a -ing minute." Farore practically snarled slamming the till closed to cover her swearing then began noisily fixing Link's drink

"Is there anywhere you don't work?" Link asked in mild fear.

"There called jobs," Farore snapped. "something an -hole like you wouldn't know about and I can't believe you went ahead and asked Zelda out even though I specifically told you not to -ing do that." More crashes of glass on wood blocked out expletives as Farore prepared Link's drink.

"She found me." Link stated. "I didn't go looking for her, I swear."

"Like that's important now; I hear the girl who kicked your heart in the arse is walking the streets of Hyrule again." Farore quipped.

"What?" Link asked suddenly listening to what Farore was saying to him.

"Din's back in Hyrule." she told him again with glee in her voice. Link stood there open mouthed for a moment as Farore continued with his drink. She didn't say anything else to him and he didn't know what to say. Sure, Din's letter had hinted that she would be back in Hyrule but he had never imagined that it would be this soon.

"Hey Link." a timid voice from behind him said and Link turned to see Zelda standing behind him.

"Hey." he croaked.

"Sorry about last night." Zelda said. "Things got a little bit crazy there and I wanted to come and apologise for it in person."

"That's ok," Link replied. "I mean this whole thing with your seven evil ex-boyfriends..."

"'Seven Evil Exes'." Zelda corrected.

"Whatever," Link waved her off. "it's a crazy situation anyway and I really like you so I don't think we should let it get in the way of how I...shit!" As Link was about to give a heartfelt confession of his feelings something over Zelda's shoulder made him look up and see a tall girl with flaming red hair tied back in a ponytail. Knowing something was wrong Zelda turned round to look as well. Comprehension dawned on her and she leaned in closer to Link.

"Is that your ex?" she asked.

"Yeah." Link breathed back. "Din..." Din sauntered over to the pair of them. She cast a very swift glance at Zelda before turning to Link.

"That your girlfriend?" Din asked as Zelda slunk away to the side to give them some privacy.

"So what if she is?" Link asked, not wanting to give her a reason to stay and continue this conversation.

"Ok I'm jealous." Din stated.

"Why are you jealous?" Link asked confused.

"I'm allowed to be." she told him, scoffing slightly.

"Why? You left me remember, for that cocky pretty boy." Link shot back. Din laughed lightly.

"How do you know what he looks like, you've never even seen him." she stated.

"I know, you left me for someone I've never even seen." Link said, crestfallen.

"You'll see him tonight." Din stated. "The band's playing inside Jabu Jabu's Belly, you should so totally come."

"That's so not going to happen." Link told her trying to sound as serious as he could so she knew that he wasn't going to go to the gig, no matter how she tried to persuade him.

"Good," Din replied not listening to a work he was saying. "you're so on the list." She shot Zelda another haughty look and left. As she walked away Link felt as if his entire body had been plunged into a bucket of ice.

* * *

"So that's the whole story," Link told Zelda as they walked across Hyrule field to meet Saria, Daruina and Ruto that afternoon. "Me and Din used to go out but then she move out of Hyrule because she said she missed her best friend, Todd, and then a few months later..."

"You found out they were sleeping together?" Zelda asked finishing his sentence for him.

"Pretty much yeah." Link replied sadly.

"I dated a Todd once," Zelda stated trying, in vain, to lighten the mood. "that didn't end well either."

"I don't know why she'd think I'd want to go to her gig tonight." Link stated. "I don't want to be in the same room as her or Todd." Zelda slipped her hand into his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Let's just forget about it now and enjoy the afternoon ok?" she smiled at him. She looked so beautiful smiling in the sunshine that Link couldn't help but smile back. If he had Zelda with him then there wasn't anything that could bring him down. The two of them reached Saria, Daruina and Ruto sitting in their usual circle on the grass and sat down with them.

"I have distressing news." Saria said immediately after Link and Zelda had sat down.

"Is it news that Link's an idiot?" Ruto asked. "I think he already knows, I tell him often enough."

"No Ruto." Saria stated giving her friend an exasperated look. "Steven and the guys have a gig tonight and they need us to go help them set up." she said and Link's face fell.

"Where are they headlining?" Daruina asked.

"See that's the thing," Saria stated. "they're not the headline they're the support."

"Who is headlining then?" Ruto asked.

"They really, really need us to help them set up," Saria babbled again avoiding answering Ruto's question. "We don't have to stay for the whole thing; we can just help them set up, watch them, help them pack up and go..."

"Saria!" Link interrupted, annoyed at her for stalling.

"The Clash At Demonhead." Saria revealed avoiding Link's eye. Link sighed and hung his head slightly.

"Do they really need all four of us to set up?" Link asked.

"After the disaster at last gig Steven needs all the support he can get and I know Kim and Neil would appreciate it too." Saria told him. "Also as it's a TCAD gig there might be some label guys there which they really need right now. So will you do it, please, for the band?"

"Go on." Zelda whispered in his ear and gave his hand another encouraging squeeze. "I'll come with you so it won't be so bad and we can leave early too."

"Ok fine." Link relented sighing. "I'll be there but if Din's going to be a bitch then I'm leaving."

"That's fair," Saria smiled at him. "and I know the guys will appreciate it, no matter how long you stay." Link sighed.

"First defeating seven evil ex-boyfriends and now having to endure an evening of Din and Todd." he mumbled to himself as the girls struck up a new conversation, changing the subject. "Why do these things keep happening to me?"

"Hey you should go and see 'The Pilgrim'. Daruina, the only one who was listening, told him. "I've been told that he has a lot of experience with quests and things like that."

"So have I." Link stated annoyed. "I have been on a few in my time, you know."

"Yeah but 'The Pilgrim' knows about the kind of quests your on now." Daruina explained. "You know, defeating evil ex-boyfriends and such."

"Where does he hang out?" Link asked in mild interest. Maybe going to see this guy wouldn't be such a bad idea, if he really did know about things like this.

"Last thing I heard he was currently residing at the top of the waterfall that marks the entrance to Zora's Domain." Daruina told him. "You never know, if you go see him he might be able to help you out with your little problem." Link sighed again but decided that he would go and see this 'Pilgrim' person; right now he was so desperate he would take all the help he could get.

**Rather happy how this story is turning out and also rather happy with Farore's rant and covering up the swearing haha x**


	11. Link Verses The World

**This chapter is a little bit longer than the others cause I wasn't planning on writing the first part of this chapter in but I thought Scott had to make an appearance in here somewhere haha enjoy**

Link heaved himself on to the rocks at the top of the waterfall that covered the entrance to Zora's Domain and law down, panting heavily. That had been harder than he thought – he really should have gone back home first and gotten that grappling hook he and Navi had found on their last quest. This 'Pilgrim' guy better be up here, he thought, if Daruina was screwing with him he was going to kill him. No, he was going to make him climb all the way up here and then kill him once he had come back down.

With more effort than it should have taken Link sat up and looked around. He was mostly surrounded by wet rocks and the stream of water that fell down the edge of the summit and he appeared to be alone. He continued looking around, thinking of the most painful way possible he could use to make Daruina pay for this, when he spotted a lone figure sitting cross-legged on a large rock at the source of the stream. Link got to his feet and began to make his way over to the person; this must be 'The Pilgrim', he thought, who else would be sitting alone at the top of a waterfall?

"Um, excuse me..." Link began timidly as he reached the figure. He stood in front of the rock and looked up at the person sitting on hit. The man on the rock was probably about the same age and height as Link with shaggy brown hair. He had his eyes closed and seemed as if he was in a deep meditative state. Link wasn't sure whether he should disturb him or not, but then again he had just climbed up a waterfall to see this guy. "Excuse me..." he said again slightly louder. 'The Pilgrim' opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Link.

"Oh hey man," he said jumping down from the rock. "what's up?"

"Are you 'The Pilgrim'?" Link asked.

"Most people just call me Scott but, yeah, I'm 'The Pilgrim'." he replied.

"Great." Link heaved a sigh of relief so glad that this guy was actually real and he hadn't climbed up here for nothing. "I was told that you could help me with a problem I've been having."

"I can have a go." Scott said cheerfully. "What's your problem?"

"See I've been seeing this girl," Link explained. "and she's amazing! Seriously I've never met anyone like her before but, see, she's got these seven evil ex-boyfriends that keep popping up and it's kind of getting me down."

"Ah 'The League of Evil Exes' I was wondering if they'd ever show up again." Scott stated reminiscently. "I've dealt with them in the past."

"So this has happened before?" Link asked.

"More often than you'd think." Scott replied grinning. "How many of them have you fought so far?"

"Two." Link sighed holding up two fingers. It sounded so pathetic when he said it out loud; he wasn't even half way to defeating 'The League' and winning Zelda's heart. Scott clapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a comforting hug.

"Hey, man, don't let it get you down." he told Link. "You'll win your girl."

"You think?" Link asked.

"Positive." Scott grinned. He let go of Link and pulled two small glass jars filled with what looked like milk out of one of his pockets. "Here take these, they'll help you in your next fight."

"What are they?" Link asked, confused, taking the jars. Why was Scott giving him two jars of milk? Unless it wasn't milk and it was some kind of special potion that would turn him into some kind of super fighter.

"The one in your left hand is milk from a Lon Lon Rance cow and the one in your right hand is Soya milk." Scott told him. Oh...it was just milk, Link thought disappointed. "Don't mix the two up." Link looked at the two jars and then looked back up to see Scott back in his previous meditative position on the rock.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Link asked in exasperation but Scott just sat there in deep meditation once again. "Hey! What am I supposed to do with these? How are they going to help me not get my arse kicked?" Despite Link's shouting Scott just sat there, evidently he had given him all the help he was going to.

Link sighed, some small words of encouragement and two jars of milk were not what he had expected to receive from this guy. All the same he put the jar that Scott had told him contained Lon Lon milk in his left pocket and put the other jar in his right pocket, if nothing else he might be able to bash his next opponent over the head with one of them. He made his way back over to the edge of the waterfall to begin making his way back down the rocks. He hoped that the journey down would be much less painful and exhausting than the journey up had been. He was still going to kill Daruina for this though.

* * *

Later that evening Link was standing with Zelda and the rest of his friends inside Jabu Jabu's Belly. It was a strange place to have a gig, he thought, inside a giant reconstructed fish carcass but then again this was supposed to be a secret show that only die-hard 'The Clash At Demonhead' fans were supposed to know about. Steven, Kim and Neil had just finished playing their set, Link was going to help them pack up and then he and Zelda were going to go...at least that was the plan.

"You should stay for the rest of the gig, TCAD will be on in a second." Saria told him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Link replied.

"Just watch the band and then go, you won't even see Din." Saria stated.

"What do you think?" Link asked turning to Zelda. She shrugged.

"Whatever you want, I don't mind." she smiled.

"Go on Link," Saria gave him a playful nudge. "you used to like TCAD until Din started managing them."

"Fine." Link relented as Ruto and Daruina made their way over to them from the stage. "I'll stay."

"You're staying?" Daruina asked happily.

"Yeah, I guess." Link replied groaning slightly.

"Good," Daruina replied happily. "'cause there was something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that?" Link asked noticing that his friend had suddenly turned very serious. Daruina opened his mouth to speak but a voice cut him off.

"Hey Link." Malon said giving Link a sly grin before wrapping her arms around Daruina's neck. Link stared at the two of them in surprise; Daruina and Malon were the most unlikely couple he could possibly think of! Daruina shrugged and gave him an apologetic smile before turning his attention to Malon who, Link noticed, had styled her hair very similar to Zelda's. Was she trying to be like Zelda and make him jealous? No, he thought, that was a stupid idea.

"Look who Malon's hanging out with." Ruto smirked at Link as he turned back to his other friends.

"Who is that girl again?" Zelda asked.

"Link dated her." Ruto smirked.

"Briefly." Link interjected quickly.

"How old is she?" Zelda asked curiously and Link's eyes widened. He had to say something before Ruto jumped in an said anything but what? 'I have to pee', 'Who her?', 'Hey I think the gig is starting', anything would be good right about now he just had to say something. "Link?" Zelda asked breaking him out of his thoughts and he blurted out the first thing he thought of.

"I gotta pee on her." he said stupidly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he closed his eyes, internally slapping himself very hard in the face. He had been trying to say that he was going to run to the toilet and then veered off halfway through into asking 'who her?'

"What?" Zelda asked looking confused and mildly disgusted.

"Nothing." Link replied hurriedly. "What were we talking about?" Zelda opened her mouth to ask Link how old Malon was again when a voice boomed out of the speakers and the lights on stage began to fade on.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for." the voice boomed and the crowd began to scream in expectation. "It's time to drown in the sweet sorrow of 'The Clash At Demonhead'!" Guitar music blared out of the amps and the stage lights snapped on to reveal the band. The crowd around him was going wild but Link was just staring at the peroxide blonde haired boy playing the bass guitar.

"You see the guy on bass?" he asked leaning towards Zelda. "That's Todd."

"I know." Zelda shouted back over the music. Link finally tour his gaze away from Todd and stared at her with wide eyes.

"You know?" he asked, shocked, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he suddenly remembered their conversation from earlier that day; 'I dated a Todd once, that didn't end well either.'

"Yeah." Zelda replied apologetically.

"Oh no!" Link said to himself as he turned back to the stage to see Todd glaring at him.

* * *

Link had been unable to move for the entire gig. He had been in shock over the fact that the Todd that Din had left him for was the same Todd that Zelda had dated. This meant that Todd was a member of 'The League of Evil Exes' and that he would challenge Link to a fight that he would have to accept. As soon as the band had left the stage he had wanted to grab Zelda and run as far away from there as he could but he couldn't seem to get his brain or his legs to work. The rest of his friends had come over, trying to decipher what was wrong with him but he stayed stock still until he saw what looked like two green balloons bouncing towards them all.

"I can't even believe I'm saying this," Farore said in annoyance as she reached them. "but Din would like all of you to come backstage."

"All of us?" Link asked stupidly, finally finding his voice.

"Did I stutter? Yes, all of you." Farore snapped and led them over to the door that led backstage. As they walked Link heard Malon's voice pipe up.

"How do you know Din?" she asked.

"Link dated her." Daruina replied as they entered one of the dressing rooms to find Din and Todd sitting on a sofa, the rest of the band was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Zelda," Todd said looking up at her from the sofa. "it's been a while."

"Hi Todd." Zelda muttered not looking at him as she and Link sat down on one of the other seats scattered around the small room. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, Link thought, this was going to be the most awkward meeting he had ever sat through.

"So Link and Zelda, hey?" Din asked finally breaking the awkward silence.

"What of it?" Zelda asked glaring slightly at Din.

"Nothing." Din shrugged. "You just make a cute couple, you suit each other."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zelda asked. Din opened her mouth to reply but Malon's timid voice from the corner of the room cut her off.

"Um Din..." she began.

"What?" Din snapped as both she and Todd turned to glare at her.

"You're amazing Din; you're, like, my role model." Malon said, her words coming out as a garbled rush. Din rolled her eyes and turned back to Zelda.

"You know, Zelda, I ran into a friend of yours the other day." Din stated. "Remember Gideon?"

"So," Saria said clapping her hands together before Zelda could reply, forcing herself to sound overly cheerful in an attempt to diffuse the tension. "are you guys doing anything fun while you're here?"

"Fun, in Hyrule?" Todd asked smirking sarcastically. Link glared at him, not only had Todd stolen his girlfriend but the guy was also a huge arse-hole. Link was about to make a snappy retort but Malon cut him off, jumping to her feet and pointing at Din.

"I've kissed the lips that kissed you!" she cried in horrified realisation. Din glared at her and then nodded at Todd. Without uttering a word he stood up and struck Malon hard in the face with his fist. The blow knocked her to the floor and Link jumped to his feet.

"Malon!" he shouted before turning to glare at Todd.

"What?" the peroxide blonde shrugged before going to sit back down next to Din as Daruina ran to Malon's side. "I'm not afraid to hit a girl; I'm a rock star."

"That's it you cocky cock!" Link shouted, his anger at Todd's attitude finally getting the better of him. "You'll pay for your crimes against humanity." He balled his fist and went to punch the smug smirk off Todd's face but before his fist could collide with his opponent's face he felt his entire body freeze as if someone had pointed a giant remote control at him and hit pause. He looked at Todd in surprised horror; his eyes were glowing white and a soft white glow surrounded his face while his hand was held palm out towards Link's chest. "What's going on?"

"Didn't you know?" Din asked smirking at Link as he began floating a few inches off the floor. "Todd's vegan."

"What's the big deal?" Link chocked out as he felt Todd's strange hold on him tighten the muscles in his chest. "Anyone can be vegan."

"Ovo-lacto vegetarian maybe," Todd scoffed. "whereas I partake of none of the meat or the breast milk or the ovum of any creature with a face."

"Meaning?" Link asked.

"Meaning," Din stated. "being vegan just makes you better than everyone else."

"Bingo." Todd smirked and, using his strange powers, flung Link through the adjacent wall and into the next room. Link landed on the floor in a heap under a pile of broken wood and bricks.

"Link!" Zelda cried and ran over to him.

"Hey, quick question," Daruina began distracting Todd from Zelda helping Link to his feet. "I've always wondered; how does not eating meat give you psychic powers?"

"Ok so you know how you only use ten percent of your brain?" Todd stated turning to him. "Well that's because the other ninety percent is filled with curds and whey."

"Fascinating, did you learn that at Vegan Academy?" Ruto asked sarcastically and Todd glared at her.

"Go ahead and get snippy, baby," he snapped. "if you knew the science maybe I'd listen to a word you say."

"Are you ok?" Zelda asked Link as dusted himself off.

"I guess," he muttered. "but can you give me the cliff-notes to how and why you ended up dating this arse-hole."

"Is that really important right now?" Zelda asked.

"Well if there is something in his back-story that can help me to not die then I'd like to hear it." Link replied a little snappishly. Zelda sighed.

"I was only with Lucas until the second Todd walked by." she explained. "I know that's not very nice but I was kind of like that back then. We hated everything, we wrecked stuff – nobody cared – he even punched a hole in the moon for me. Then, all of a sudden, his dad shipped him off to Vegan Academy so I ended it and that was the last I ever saw of him."

"So you've broken up with everyone you've ever been with?" Link asked. "You've never been the one who got dumped?"

"Look," Zelda sighed. "I've dabbled in being a bitch. That's why I came here, to get away from all of this."

"Hey!" Todd's voice made both of them look round to see him glaring at Link, that same strange ethereal white glow surrounding him again. "We have unfinished business I and he."

"He and me." Link corrected angrily.

"Don't you talk to me about grammar." Todd snapped.

"I dislike you, capishe?" Link stated glaring at him.

"Tell it to the cleaning lady on Monday." Todd replied.

"What?" Link asked.

"Because you'll be dust by Monday," Todd explained but Link continued to stare at him in bewilderment. "because you'll be pulverised in seconds and the cleaning lady, she cleans up dust; she dusts." Todd finished.

"Then what's on Monday?" Link asked confused.

"Well today is Friday and she has the weekends off." Todd said continuing to try to explain his previous threat. "So, Monday." Din sighed in exasperation.

"Basically you better give up on this girl because Todd's going to kill you." she stated.

"You used to be so nice!" Link growled and lunged for Todd again.

Before he could even get close to Todd, never mind cause him any pain, that strange white halo surrounded him again and Link felt himself being catapulted into the air. The force was so strong he shot straight through the roof out out into the night sky. The halo that was caused by Todd's vegan powers suddenly disappeared and Link plummeted back to earth landing in a heap in the middle of Zelda, Todd and Din feeling the full force of the impact. He got shakily to his feet but before he could react any more Todd used his powers to send him through another wall.

Link lay on the floor, too weak to move; he had never felt pain like this in all his life. No monster, evil Lord or roguish opponent had ever managed to kick him around this much! He felt a stabbing pain in his thigh and put his hand too the source of it. While there his hand felt something hard, cold and round and he suddenly remembered the jars that Scott had given him, thanking his lucky stars that they hadn't broken. Thinking quickly he pulled them both out of his pockets and ripped the huge corks out of them as Todd stepped through the hole in the wall Link had just flown through.

"I can see into your mind's eye." Todd told him. "Your will is broken."

"How about we drink to my demise then?" Link panted holding out one of the jars to Todd while holding one close to his chest. "Glass of soya milk?" Todd snorted derisively.

"Sorry but that's pathetic." Din laughed humourlessly.

"Dude I can see into your minds eyes and I know that one of those is Lon Lon milk and you're attempting to make me break Vegan Edge." Todd stated. "I'll take the one that's soya." The jar that Link had been holding close to himself flew out of his hand and into Todd's. "Thanks, tool." he said and took a long drink.

"Actually, muchacho," Link smirked. "I was holding out the jar with soya milk in it but I thought really hard about holding it close to me. You know, in my mind's eye or whatever."

"What?" Todd asked his eyes widening as he realised what Link was saying.

"You just drank Lon Lon milk baby." Link said before taking a sip from the jar he was still holding for emphasis.

"No!" Todd cried and dropped the glass, which shattered at his feet.

"Freeze Vegan Police!" a man's voice shouted and Link whipped his head around to see two men in policemen's uniforms appearing in one of the giant holes.

"How did you get here?" Link asked in exasperated confusion.

"The numerous holes in the wall." one of the policemen stated as if it was obvious.

"Todd Ingram," the other one began. "you have broken Vegan Edge by drinking Lon Lon milk and will be stripped of your powers."

"What?" Todd snapped.

"No vegan diet, no vegan powers!" the same policeman snapped back.

"But...but don't I get three strikes?" Todd pleaded. The other policeman pulled a small notebook out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"April 21st you knowingly ingested gelato." he read out.

"Gelato isn't vegan?" Todd asked.

"It's milk and eggs, bitch." the other policeman shot back.

"May 15th you partook in a helping of chicken parmesan." the policeman with the notebook read out again.

"Chicken isn't vegan?" Todd asked shrugging innocently. The policemen nodded at each other and then pulled out two tazer gun like weapons, which they then pointed at Todd.

"De-Vegonize Ray!" they said in unison and fired. A single beam of green light shot out of both of the guns and hit Todd square in the chest. He fell to his knees, defeated, as the guns stripped him of the powers that he had been relying on. Link got to his feet and stood in front of Todd.

"You once were a Vegon and now you will be gone." he stated emotionlessly.

"Vegon?" Todd asked, confused. Link didn't reply but, with as much force as he could slammed his forehead against Todd's. The force of the impact cause Todd to burst into Rupees and a small heart, just as the other two had done. Link picked up the heart but this time he didn't feel better as it dissolved into the palm of his hand, his physical injuries may have healed but his others wouldn't quite yet.

"Sorry, I guess." he said turning to an almost tearful looking Din, placing a hand on his still aching forehead.

"Sorry?" Din asked glaring at him angrily. "You just head-butted my boyfriend so hard he burst."

"Yeah well you kicked my heart in the arse so we're even." Link stated. He turned to Zelda who was standing in the hole in the wall, looking at him with concern. "Let's go." he said as he walk towards her. When Link reached her Zelda put his arm around her shoulder and the two of them walked away leaving Din staring after them.

**This is probably my favourite fight from the film so I pretty much stuck to it plot and conversation wise haha thank you tp everyone reading love you all x**


	12. Worst Case Scenario

**Ok so for this chapter I tried getting more of the Zelda world from the Ocarina of Time game into it (especially with the Spiritual Stones, the Medallions and the dungeons) and I guess the bit where Link gets the Light Medallion doesn't make a lot of sense unless you've played the games but when I wrote this I had just worked 31 hours in three days and I was hugely sleep deprived. I hope this does make sense (or at least the end of the chapter does) as this is one of my favourite scenes from the film.**

Link left Jabbu Jabbu's Belly in a daze. His head was still pounding from where it had collided with Todd and his heart was pounding painfully from his conversation with Din. A part of him finally felt as if he had closure with her but he still hated having to see and talk to her after all that she had put him through. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking of Din now, for one thing he was with Zelda – he had had to move on because Din certainly had and he hadn't felt as strongly for anyone since Din as he felt for Zelda right now.

Zelda had laced her fingers through the hand that Link didn't have pressed to his forehead to keep the dull ache at bay but he hardly registered anything but his throbbing temple. For some reason the heart that he had picked up had worn off faster than usual and he was still in large amounts of pain. He could tell that Zelda wanted to talk to him about what had just happened and he knew that he should say something but at the moment he was too angry – how on earth had Zelda ended up going out with these guys? More importantly what had she done to make them decide to form this 'League' and decide to take out anyone who tried to get close to her?

"Greetings Hero!" a small voice said making Link look round to see yet another sprite flying in front of his face. This one, like the others, was holding a brightly glowing gem; this one consisted of three circular sapphires held in place by a golden triangle that fanned out to partially encase the sapphires in a thin golden crescent. "Please take this token, the Zora's Sapphire, as thanks for saving the great Jabbu Jabbu from the threat that would disturb our home."

"Thanks." Link murmured, forcing himself to smile politely at the sprite and remove his hand from his head so it could drop the glowing blue stone into his open palm.

"Good day to you Hero." the sprite said bowing once it had given Link his prize. "I wish you the best of luck in your next venture." With that it flew up into the night sky and out of Link's sight.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Link muttered as he pocketed the sapphire intending to mount in next to the others when he got home. He turned to look at Zelda and opened his mouth to suggest that they head back to Kokiri Forest when Saria's voice met his ears.

"Link!" she called as she ran over to the two of them. When she reached them she stopped to catch her breath for a few seconds before continuing. "Are you guys coming to the After-Party with us? Steven and the band are going as he said there might be some label guys there and we were thinking we'd tag along as well if you want to come."

"I was thinking of just going home." Link replied. "I kind of almost died back there and I really don't want to run into Din again."

"It's in the Forest Temple so you're practically home anyway," Saria stated. "and I wouldn't worry about Din – bands never show up at their own After-Parties." Link looked from Saria's expectant face to Zelda.

"Do you wanna go?" he asked flatly.

"I'll go if you want to go." she replied shrugging.

"So let's go." Link sighed. If Zelda wasn't bothered whether they went or not and Saria would just bug him until he agreed he might as well just save them all some time and agree to go now.

"Awesome!" Saria beamed. "I'll go get the others." She ran back to where Steven was standing with Kim, Neil, Ruto, Daruina and Malon (who was still looking a little dazed from meeting her idol and being punched in the face by Todd).

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zelda asked giving Link's hand a small squeeze.

"It's fine." he replied a little coldly. As soon as he heard his own tone of voice he immediately chastised himself internally; it wasn't Zelda's fault that he had just gotten his arse kicked to hell and back by Din's psychotic boyfriend. It was a factor in the arse kicking, yes but he still shouldn't be taking it out on her. He opened his mouth to apologise when he was once again interrupted, this tine by a strange looking man he had never seen before.

"Hero of Hyrule," the man said in a raspy voice. Link looked at him in confusion; the man was about his height, balding with a very impressive grey moustache, rather overweight and dressed in orange robes with a large red sash over the front – he looked so out of place! He reached into his robes and pulled out a small yellow medallion. "I have been commissioned to give you this; the Light Medallion."

"Sorry, do I know you?" Link asked in confusion. This was all getting much too strange for his liking and he just wanted to go home, crawl into bed and pretend none of it was happening.

"You are 'Link: Hero of Hyrule', yes?" the man asked and Link nodded dumbfounded. "I am Rauru, one of the Seven Sages, and I have been commissioned to give you the Light Medallion so that you may complete the quest you are on." he stated, as if that should be enough of an explanation for Link.

Before he could respond Rauru took hold of Link's free hand and placed the yellow medallion into it before bowing deeply and leaving Link and Zelda to stare after him. Once Rauru had disappeared Link looked down at the small medallion. It was bright yellow all over and etched onto one side were three triangles pointing into the centre of the medallion with three circles filling the gaps between them. Not knowing what else to do with it Link put the small circular object into his pocket.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." he muttered.

Half an hour later Link, Zelda and the rest of their friends were entering the Forest Temple for 'The Clash At Demonhead's After-Party. Link had said very little since Rauru had approached him and given him the Light Medallion. Partially because he didn't really know what to say and partially because he was still stuck on thoughts of Zelda and her 'Evil Exes'. He desperately wanted to talk to her about it – he had faced three of them so far and each of them was more deranged and harder to beat than the last. What had happened between all of them to make Matthew, Lucas and Todd act that way?

"Hey," Zelda asked breaking Link out of his thoughts. "are you ok?" He looked down at her, if there was ever going to be a time to ask her about it then it was now.

"I guess so," he began. He took a deep breath, he had to be tactful about this and not let the fact that he was still annoyed about Todd (seriously, how on earth had she ended up dating a douche-bag like him?!) make him get angry. "it's just have you ever dated someone who wasn't a total arse?"

"Well so far you're not a total arse." Zelda replied grinning slightly, trying to keep the mood cheerful.

"So I'm part arse?" Link asked slightly angrily.

"Well if it helps you're the nicest guy I've ever dated." Zelda replied a little defensively.

"That's comforting." Link stated snappishly. "Seriously I have never met anyone like those guys in my life before, what did you do to make them so crazy?" This wasn't how he had wanted the conversation to go at all but he couldn't seem to stop himself from spilling out everything he had been trying to keep hidden.

"Look I don't have all the answers! No break-up is painless Link," Zelda snapped back. "What about you and that girl Malon? Who broke up with who?"

"I believe I broke up with her," Link replied trying to ignore the memory of the look on Malon's face when he had told her that it was over. "but Malon is with Daruina now and besides she's very mature for her age; we're all good."

"What about Ruto then?" Zelda shot back.

"That was so long ago!" Link cried. "I barely remember it."

"Yeah but had to be something..." Zelda began.

"Fine I had to fight a hundred guys to be with her and once I'd defeated them I had to fight this seven foot guy and I hit him so hard he saw the curvature of the earth." Link snapped, cutting Zelda off from what she had been about to say. She shook her head in irritation.

"Well you are being a total arse now, congratulations." she snapped. Link sighed, this had definitely not been how he had planned the conversation to pan out.

"I'm sorry." he said, defeated. "It's just this thing with your ex-boyfriends..."

"Exes." Zelda corrected.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Link asked and Zelda opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off my a loud cry from above them.

"Prepare to die Link!" a familiar voice screamed and Link looked up to see a column of black smoke shoot down from the Forest Temple's ceiling to land a few feet away from him and Zelda. The smoke dissipated and revealed a girl with blonde pigtails and think black paint underneath her eyes.

"The girl from earlier..." Link breathed suddenly realising why the voice had sounded so familiar to him.

"Roxie." Zelda practically growled beside him as the smoke cleared and she saw the girl.

"You two know each other?" Link asked turning to Zelda.

"Oh boy," Roxie smirked, a mockingly sceptical tone in her voice. "does she know me?"

"What is she talking about?" Link asked looking between the two girls.

"He really doesn't know?" Roxie asked Zelda, that same tone still in her voice. Link looked between the two of them; Roxie smirking and Zelda glaring at her. When he caught Roxie's eye she raised an eyebrow on him and it was as if a light-bulb had suddenly sprung to life inside Link's head and he understood.

"You and her?" he asked in surprise.

"It was just a phase." Zelda stated almost instantaneously.

"Just a phase?" Roxie asked Zelda angrily.

"You had a sexy phase?" Link asked ignoring Roxie, he was utterly stupefied by what he was hearing. He had never imagined that Zelda would be the kind of girl to experiment with other girls but he couldn't deny that it was a bit of a turn on.

"I was just a little bi-curious." Zelda stated.

"Well honey," Roxie said reminding the other two that she was still there. "I'm a little bi-furious!" She grabbed the collar of Link's shirt and threw him over to the other side of the room where he hit the wall and fell in a crumpled heap on the floor. The other people who had been enjoying the party parted to make an arena for the fight as Link struggled to his feet. He was about to retaliate when he saw Zelda's fist colliding with Roxie's chest sending her flying.

"Touch him again and I will end you!" Zelda growled. Roxie jumped to her feet and glared at her previous paramour.

"Face it Zelda; if Gideon can't have you, no one can!" she snarled.

"Well then Gideon better get his pretentious arse up her because I'm going to kick yours out of the great white noise!" Zelda stated.

"I'll send you back to Gideon in a thousand pieces!" Roxie shouted and lunged at Zelda. Zelda jumped back and, grabbing Roxie's arm, flipped her over so that she came crashing down on her back. Zelda grabbed the collar of Roxie's jumper and pulled her face close to hers.

"I'd rather be dead than go back to Gideon." she growled. "He's a creep, you're a bitch and you all deserve each other." she slammed Roxie back onto the floor. Roxie pushed herself up on her elbows and laughed humourlessly at her.

"Back off Zelda; this is a League game." she stated.

"Meaning?" Zelda asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Meaning your precious Link has to defeat me with his own fists!" Roxie smirked jumping to her feet again. As the words were out of her mouth practically every eye in the room turned to stare at Link.

"I don't think I can hit a girl." he stated, dazed. He had never imagined that one of Zelda's 'Evil Exes' would be a girl and he really didn't want to fight a girl, if nothing else his morals wouldn't let him.

"You don't have a choice." Zelda stated going over to him and grabbing his wrist. She spun Link round so that he was facing Roxie while she kept a tight hold on his wrists and guided him to block Roxie's attacks and land a few blows himself. This was the most surreal thing Link had ever experience and he tried to block out what was happening as he allowed himself to be used as a puppet in this fight while hundreds of people stared at them all.

Finally tired of this half hearted fight Roxie disappeared into that same column of black smoke again and flew to the Forest Temple's ceiling before descending again with a loud cry. She flew straight down to land in between Link and Zelda, separating them and throwing Link down onto his back so that he was staring up at her.

"Every hero's quest has to end sooner or later." she snarled at him as she raised her leg to strike her final blow.

"Link!" Zelda shouted and Link looked over to her. As their eyes met he felt as if time had suddenly slowed down, prolonging what he was sure would be his last moments, before Zelda spoke again. "Her weak point is the back of her knees!"

"How does that work?" he asked in confusion.

"Whenever we were making out I would always..." Zelda began.

"Ok I get it!" Link cut her off, not wanting to hear anymore. He closed his eyes and reached up until the tip of his finger collided with the back of Roxie's left knee. As soon as she felt the contact Roxie suddenly stopped and fell to the floor convulsing and moaning in unbridled pleasure and all Link could do was stare at her.

"You'll never be able to do this to her!" Roxie moaned before her entire body convulsed and, with a climactic scream, she exploded into a number of Rupees and a small heart. Link got to his feet and picked up his prizes as the crowd around him returned to their previous conversations. He felt Zelda's hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off and without looking at her stalked out of the Temple, her close at his heels.

"Hey," Zelda grabbed Link's wrist as the two were outside, forcing him to stop and look at her. "are you ok?"

"Not really," Link snapped back. "I feel like we just washed our dirty laundry in public!"

"You think I like this Link?" Zelda asked, suddenly as furious about this as he was. "In fact I'm sick of it, I came here to get away from all this! I thought you of all people would understand that I hate it."

"Well excuse me, princess!" Link snapped. "You know what? Why don't you just give me a list of all the people you've slept with then I can know who's going to be beating my arse into the ground next." he told her. Zelda just shook her head at him again.

"Forget it, you're just another 'Evil Ex' waiting to happen." she stated before stalking off.

"Zelda wait!" Link called after her. He hadn't meant to say any of that; he had been embarrassed, humiliated and angry and he had let his emotions run away with him causing him to snap at the person who had been fighting for him.

"Hey Link, you ok?" Saria's quiet voice said from behind him.

"No." Link replied equally as quietly as he turned to face her.

"I know this isn't really the time," Saria sighed pulling a small green medallion out of her pocket and handing it too him. "but I've been meaning to give this to you for ages, it's the Forest Medallion."

"Thanks." Link replied unenthusiastically. He looked at the Forest Medallion; it was exactly the same as the Light Medallion except green and etched in the middle were four crescents fanning out from the centre.

"Do you wanna go home?" Saria asked placing a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Yeah." he replied elongating the word. He looked up from the medallion and saw Zelda walking angrily back over to him. When she reached him without saying a world she shoved a small white card into his chest.

"There's your stupid list!" Zelda snapped as Link took the card off her and looked at it. It had seven names written on it, four of them with star next to them, and Link realised that these were the 'Evil Exes' as he recognised four of the names that were stared already. Without saying anything else Zelda stalked away again, leaving Link and Saria staring after her. Saria stared at her in confusion and Link in despair; this was not how he had wanted this conversation to end. Nice going Link, he chastised himself.

**I'd like to say next week's chapter will be less erratic but I'm working 30 hours in three days so I can't promise anything, thank you so much for sticking with me thought, love S-E :D x**


	13. Two Places At Once

**So another week of pulling 32 hours of work in three days and the MCM Expo (which was amazing! Actually got a photo of me and a guy dressed as Link)...anyway, beside the point. Here is the fight with 'Evil Ex' 5 and 6, I hope you all like it :D **

"Who are the Katayanagi Twins?" Daruina asked as he looked at the card Zelda had given Link as they sat in Hyrule Field the following afternoon.

"I don't know." Link stated. He and Zelda still hadn't spoken since she had given him the list and stormed off outside the Forest Temple the previous evening. He had thought about calling her numerous times but then had thought better of it. He had also spent the entire night lying in bed griping about it all until Navi had forced him to get up and frog-marched him to Hyrule Field so that he could get out of the house and not wallow in his own self pity.

"Zelda dated twins?" Ruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey listen, do you think it was at the same time?" Navi, who had decided to join them for a change, asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Link replied, his jaw clenching slightly in anger. If nothing else right now he could trust his friends to not be helpful in this situation.

"They're playing in Hyrule tonight." Saria stated. "Steven and the guys are doing this 'Amp vs Amp' thing with them."

"'Amp vs Amp'?" Daruina asked.

"Two bands play at the same time and who ever gets the loudest cheers is declared the winner." Saria explained.

"So I'm assuming you want me to come along for support?" Link asked.

"Hey if you don't want to cause you might end up in a fight again you don't have to." Saria told him.

"It's fine," Link stated. "I fight better when I'm in a bad mood."

"Ok well it's out in Kakariko Village," Saria explained. "in that cavern you and Navi found in the bottom of the well. We're going early to help set up but you can meet us when the gig starts if you want."

"Hey Link, what are you going to do if you see Zelda?" Daruina asked once Saria had finished.

"I don't know." he murmured and he really had no idea what he would do if he saw Zelda or what he would say to her to make this messed up situation any better.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do if you see Zelda?" Navi asked Link once again as they climbed into the large cavern in the bottom of the well in Kakariko Village later that evening.

"Look I didn't know when Daruina asked me and I still don't know now!" Link snapped.

"Alright!" Navi said holding up her hands in defence. "Hey listen, if you do see her I think it might be time to break out the 'L' word. You know, if you're really serious about this girl it can't hurt."

"'L' word?" Link asked perplexed.

"Yeah the 'L' word," Navi replied. "you know which one I mean right?"

"Lesbian?" Link asked stupidly.

"That's the first 'L' word you think of?" Navi asked incredulously. She sighed when Link continued to stare at her. "No, the other 'L' word."

"Lesbians?" Link asked, totally baffled by what Navi was asking him.

"It's love Link," she replied shaking her head in exasperation. "I wasn't trying to trick you."

"Right..." Link murmured as he scanned the crowd. He didn't know if he was looking for Zelda or not but he was most definitely looking for any signs of whoever might be either one of the Katayanagi Twins; he would like to avoid being ambushed this time if he could help it.

As he and Navi wound their way through the crowd until they reached Saria, Daruina and Ruto in front of the make-shift stage he couldn't help being filled with trepidation. There was a very good chance that he was going to get his arse kicked once again. If the previous fights with Zelda's 'Evil Exes' were anything to go by then this fight was going to be the hardest one yet. The lanterns hung around the cavern began to dim and Link looked up to see Steven, Kim and Neil on one side of the stage and two boys (one with black hair and one with bleached blonde hair) on the other.

The two boys, who Link assumed were the Katayanagi twins, smirked down at him as they both struck up chords on the keyboards in front of them. At the same time Kim began banging her drumsticks together but Link was paying them no attention, he was totally focused on his new enemies. In exact synchronisation the twins played another chord and a strange red light surrounded the one with black hair while a strange blue light surrounded the blonde one. As Link watched the lights shot from the twins' bodies and headed straight for him.

As the red and blue lights collided with his chest Link felt a strange and painful sensation; almost as if his entire body was being ripped in two and he closed his eyes in agony. Almost as soon as the pain had began then it stopped and Link was able to open his eyes. He gasped; he was no longer in the cavern he had been in only seconds before, he recognised where he was but his mind couldn't seem to make up where that was exactly. At first he thought that he had been transported to the Fire Temple but then the next instant he seemed to be in the Water Temple.

"What the hell..." he muttered looking around as his vision flickered between one temple and the other.

"Link." twin voices boomed in the caverns around him. "We are the Katayanagi Twins."

"Ken!" one voice said.

"And Kyle!" the other added.

"And we will destroy you!" both voices shouted. Link blinked trying to get his eyes to focus on one surrounding but he couldn't make himself stay in one place for longer than a second. He assumed that the light the Katayanagi twins had hit him with had somehow transported him to both Temples at the exact same time but because he couldn't fix on one he was becoming disorientated. It was part of their ploy to defeat him faster.

"What the hell?!" Link yelled again. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Fire Temple." the voice that belonged to Ken said and Link's vision shifted so that he was in the Fire Temple.

"And you're in the Water Temple." the voice that belonged to Kyle said and Link's vision shifted once again and he found himself in the Water Temple. This shifting between Temples was beginning to make him feel nauseas and he knew that he would have to defeat the twins quickly or they would easily be able to over-power him. He looked up and saw the twins standing in front of him but it appeared that one was in one temple and one was in the other.

"To get out of here you will have to defeat us both at exactly the same time." they said in perfect unison. Link blinked furiously trying to focus on one location but to no avail. He watched as both Ken and Kyle pulled a bow and an arrow from behind their backs and threw it at Link. Moving shakily as his vision continued to shift between the Fire Temple and the Water Temple Link staggered forward towards the bow. The twins laughed as Link stumbled and fell flat on his face in front of the bow.

"You'll never beat us!" Ken cackled.

"And we don't even have to move to defeat you!" Kyle added and both twins laughed in his face again.

Link growled, reached out and grabbed the bow and arrow and staggered to his feet. His vision continued to shift between locations sickeningly as he notched the arrow in the bow. He took aim, desperately trying to focus on the boys in front of him. He assumed that if he was in both places at once then he could defeat both of them at once, but it was an assumption that could cost him his life if he was wrong. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and focusing on the target in front of him. The Temples shifted back and forth again as Link exhaled and fired his arrow.

It shot through the airs and collided with the chests of both Ken and Kyle at the same time and Link felt his heart race in happiness. He pumped his fist in the air with an elated cry of victory as both twins exploded into Rupees and a heart. His vision was still shifting unpleasantly between both the Fire Temple and the Water Temple as he shakily collected his prizes.

"Link!" two voices called and Link turned to see Daruina and Ruto running towards him but they seemed to be occupying exactly the same space. He rubbed his eyes trying to focus on his friends; it seemed that Daruina was in the Fire Temple and Ruto was in the Water Temple and he was still shifting between the two. "I've been meaning to give you this for ages!" both Daruina and Ruto said in unison as they reached him.

"What?" Link asked rubbing his eyes in confusion.

"Here's the Fire Medallion." Daruina stated.

"Here's the Water Medallion." Ruto said at the exact same time.

"I totally forgot about it until now." they both said as in exact synchronisation Daruina handed him a small red medallion and Ruto handed him a small blue medallion.

"Thanks, I think." Link said looking at the medallions trying his hardest to focus on one at a time. Both medallions were exactly the same as the other two except different colours and the etchings in the centres were different. The red one had a small three tongued fire etched in the centre while the blue one had a six water droplets arranged like a flower in the centre. He pocketed both of the medallions and fiercely rubbed his eyes trying to get regain his focus. Once he opened them Link found himself standing in the cavern he had been in at the beginning of the gig.

"You ok Link?" Navi asked taking in his dazed expression.

"I think I'm going to go home now." he stated and turned to leave.

"Ok I'll see you at home." Navi replied as Link began to weave his way through the crowd and over the steps that lead out of the well. As he reached the entrance he found himself colliding with someone.

"Oh sorry..." he mumbled but trailed off as he looked up and saw himself standing face to face with Zelda although she seemed different somehow. Link looked her up and down trying to work out why and as he reached her hair he realised why her appearance was different. She had once again changed her hair; it now hung about her shoulders once again but she had two parts of it sectioned off and wrapped in ribbons and it was a dull auburn colour. "Hey." Link said.

"Hey." Zelda replied. The tension could be cut with a knife and Link didn't know what to say to make it any better. He knew that he had to say something though otherwise he would loose the girl of his dreams forever but if there was a chance that he was going to loose her anyway he had to tell her how he felt about her first.

"So listen," he began rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know you like being mysterious and complicated and whatever but I just want you to know I'm willing to look past all that and stick by you, I want to be with you because I'm in lesbians with you." He spoke with suck conviction and so quickly that he didn't realise that the end of his heart felt confession made no sense whatsoever.

"I'm back with Gideon." Zelda told him almost as soon as he had finished.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Link," she said sadly rubbing the back of her neck. "I just can't help myself around him."

"That's the bad news," a smooth male voice said from behind her and Link looked up to see a man with shoulder length black hair and glasses walk up to them and drape his arm around Zelda's shoulders. "the good news is that I'm totally digging your friends band and I've just signed them to my label."

"Awesome." Link stated sarcastically.

"Yeah it is." Gideon replied not taking in Link's sarcastic tone. "You know Link, we really should be thanking each other."

"And why is that?" Link asked.

"Well if it wasn't for me then you would never have gotten with Zelda and if it wasn't for you then I would have never gotten back together with her, so it all worked out in the end." he explained.

"And what about 'The League'?" Link asked derisively although he knew that he had defeated six out of the seven and that Gideon was the only one left for him to defeat.

"I was in a really dark place when I created 'The League' so I think we should just put the whole thing behind us and let bygones be bygones." he explained in a tone that was supposed to be friendly but made Link want to punch him in the face. All he could do was scowl at him as he turned to Zelda, placing his hand on the back of her neck. "Ready to go babe?"

"Bye Link." Zelda said quietly as Gideon steered her over to the steps and out of the well. Link felt his heart sink as he watched her go in the arms of another man; he had blown it by arguing with her – if he hadn't then maybe she wouldn't have gone running back to Gideon the second he waltzed into town. He sighed in defeat as the man who had ruined his relationship walked away with the girl of his dreams and another realisation crossed his mind. He closed his eyes in anguish as he thought about the conversation he had just had.

"I said 'lesbians'..."

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter as I got to change the entire fight scene and I think it sort of worked also I've been modelling Zelda's hair changes on Ramona's as Zelda's hair is never the same in any single one of the games haha hope you're enjoying the story and thank you for all your views love you all xxx**


	14. The Infinite Sadness

**Back to my normal 26 hour weeks at work now but here is a little filler chapter between now and Link's final battle**

Link sat on one of the large stones outside the house opposite his, his head in his hands. He felt as if the world had fallen out of the bottom of his stomach and as if every ounce of happiness had been drained out of him. Zelda was back with Gideon and he was left to think about how he had monumentally screwed up his relationship with the girl of his dreams. If he had just called her and apologised after their argument (because Zelda was right; he had been being a total arse) then she might not have gone running back to her ex when he showed up asking for forgiveness.

He let out a shaky breath as he tried to hold himself together and not cry – if Navi looked out the window and saw him crying in public then he would never hear the end of it. It was so hard to keep his composure, especially as he realised that the last time he had sat on these stones was when he was with Zelda and she was telling him about her 'Seven Evil Exes'. A new pain washed over Link and he wished that the ground would swallow him up and he could go and live in a dungeon and forget about everything.

"Hey Link," a soft voice said from beside him. With a great amount of effort Link lifted his head and looked up to see Nayru standing beside him. "you ok?" she asked. He shook his head and she sat down next to him. "What happened?"

"She's back with Gideon." Link mumbled and Nayru nodded.

"It's probably just because he's so much better than you." she told him jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Not helping." Link replied gloomily.

"Sorry." Nayru gave him an apologetic smile but Link just hung his head in anguish. Hey Link," Nayru began again after a pause. "did you really see a future with this girl?"

"Yeah..." he sighed and in truth he had. He had daydreamed that he had defeated all of Zelda's 'Evil Exes' and the two of them had ridden off into the sunset together or something like that. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"I know it might not seem very helpful now but time heals all wounds." Nayru told him giving him a comforting pat on the knee. "Maybe next time we won't go after the girl with eleven evil exes."

"Seven." Link corrected.

"Oh," Nayru exclaimed after a moments thought. "that's not so bad then." Link just looked at her with raised eyebrows. If this was all the help that Nayru was going to be then he would rather be alone. "Come on," she said when he didn't respond. "let's go inside and Navi will make you some hot chocolate."

"Ok." Link replied feebly and allowed Nayru to pull him to his feet and drag him across to his front door and into the house. Once inside she sat him down on the sofa and went to the kitchen to prepare his drink. Link heard Nayru and Navi talking in hushed voices but he was barely listening to what they were saying, he couldn't stop thinking about the possessive way Gideon had steered Zelda away from him.

"Link," Navi's voice said after a while and Link looked up from the floor to see her crouching in front of him. "Nayru told me what happened, I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Link murmured. "me too." Navi sighed and placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Hey listen, maybe now is a good time to give up." she told him. "You gave it your all but I think, now that this Gideon guy is back, this fight is over."

"But..." Link began although he wasn't really sure what he was going to say to contradict her because he actually agreed with her – there was no way he could win against Gideon! Not physically, mentally or emotionally.

"Hey listen, I know you're the Hero of Hyrule and you don't like giving up but I think, this time, you need to throw in the towel."

"I guess you're right..." Link sighed in defeat. He was so wrapped up in his sadness that he didn't even hear the knock at the door. Nayru left the kitchen and went to open the door.

"Um, Link," she said and he looked up to see her standing in front of the open door blocking whoever was on the other side from view. "it's for you." Link heaved himself off the sofa and went over to the door and when he saw who was on the other side all his sadness was gone and was replaced with blinding anger.

"What are you doing here?" he growled as he saw Gideon standing in the doorway.

"Whoa," Gideon said raising his hands in defence. "why so unfriendly?"

"I think you know why." Link snapped. "What do you want?"

"I just came to invite you to a show." Gideon told him in a tone that was supposed to be friendly. "I came to tell you that 'Sex Bomb'..."

"Bob-Om." Link corrected.

"Are playing at the Shadow Temple tonight," Gideon continued as if he hadn't spoken. "and it would be really weird for all of us if you weren't there."

"Is Zelda going to be there with you?" Link asked.

"I don't know," Gideon replied then looked over his shoulder. "you going to be there with me?" He moved to reveal Zelda standing behind him, she shifted uncomfortably when she saw Link.

"I guess so." Zelda sighed rubbing the back of her neck and Link almost felt his eyes pop out of his head. He quickly tried to regain his composure knowing that Gideon was only doing this to psych him out...it was just unfortunate for Link that it was working.

"Well I hope we see you there," Gideon said wrapping his arm around Zelda's neck in that possessive way of his again and steering her away from the house. "I don't want any bad blood between exes. Ciao." He waved a goodbye to Link and led Zelda away from the house. Link held the door open watching the two of them until they had disappeared completely before slamming the door closed in anger, shaking with rage.

"What a perfect arse-hole!" Navi stated after a moment of silence. Link looked round to see both of his oldest friends giving him determined looks. Both girls placed one of their hands on each of his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Go kick his arse!" Nayru told him.

"Right!" Link beamed, all of his former sorrow gone, now he was fuelled with his usual confidence and he was ready to face Gideon and win! He wrenched the door open and was about to run off after Gideon and Zelda to the Shadow Temple when he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Wait," Navi told him and Link turned to face her. She pulled a small glass jar attached to a string out of her pocket and placed it around Link's neck. "it's dangerous to go alone, take this."

"What is it?" Link asked looking at the glass jar. Inside was a very tiny pink fairy glowing brightly.

"It's a lucky fairy." Navi told him. "It'll protect you. Good luck, hero."

"Now get going." Nayru told him grinning.

"Right!" Link grinned from ear to ear and, clutching the small jar around his neck, ran out into the night to the Shadow Temple and his final battle to win the girl of his dreams.

**Finally the moment we (well I at least) have been waiting for: Link vs Gideon :D see you next week S-E xx**


	15. Round One Against The Enemy

**Finally it's Link versus Gideon. Go Link! Go!**

"Password?" the menacing looking girl standing outside the entrance to the Shadow Temple asked Link. Link blanched, he hadn't thought about the possibility that he would have to give a password to get in despite the fact that Gideon himself had invited him. Link opened his mouth, shrugging his shoulders, trying to come up with the first thing that could sound vaguely like a password but came up with nothing. He was about to tell the girl he had no idea and have her throw him out on his backside when a horribly familiar voice cut him off.

"Hey Link," Gideon called. "you made it!"

"Yeah." Link muttered. This was so humiliating; being turned away from the club in the first place and now being rescued by Gideon of all people!

"It's ok Impa," Gideon told the girl putting his hand on her shoulder. "he's with me." The girl glared at Link but gestured for him to enter. Link shuffled past her and into the Shadow Temple where, almost as soon as he stepped inside, Gideon slung his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to his chest. "So glad you could make it." Gideon said steering Link into the high ceilinged main chamber.

"Yeah." Link muttered again. He didn't like being this close to people and Gideon was practically crushing his ribs as he held Link against his chest.

"So what do you think?" Gideon asked finally letting go of Link and sweeping his arm around extravagantly to show off the room. He had constructed a very high stage in the very centre of the room where Steven, Kim and Neil were in the middle of playing a set. There were a number of scantily clad girls wandering around with trays of drinks and at the very back of the room, overlooking everything, were steps leading up to a large platform with what Link could only describe as a throne in the centre of it. Zelda was sitting on a low stool beside the throne looking utterly miserable.

"It's a little pretentious, don't you think?" Link commented as Gideon began making his way up the stairs to the platform and everyone in the room turned to stare at him.

"Well I'm sorry if my visionary perfection is too much for your tiny Hylian mind," Gideon stated flopping down on the throne and smirking at Link. "but it's what the ladies want and I always like to give the ladies what they want."

"Oh really?" Link asked sceptically. "Cause the lady by your side doesn't look too happy right now." Gideon chuckled.

"Link, just let it go." Steven hissed from the stage but Link ignored him.

"Listen buddy," he said. "the lady made her choice so why don't you just move on. I have no beef with you."

"Well maybe I have a beef with you." Link shot back. Gideon stood up and pulled a cane from underneath his throne, swinging it theatrically.

"So what?" he asked jumping down a few steps so that he was closer to Link. "You're going to fight me for her?"

"Yes." Link replied placing his foot on the bottom step readying himself to run up to face his final opponent. Gideon smirked down at him and pulled a long sword out of the end of his cane. In that moment Link became painfully aware that he hadn't actually prepared himself for this fight; he had no weapons, no strategy and no hope of actually beating Gideon other than just blind passion.

"Why?" Gideon scoffed at his bravado.

"Because I love her!" Link shouted, his voice echoing around the room. No sooner were the words out of his mouth when he felt a warm stabbing pain in his chest. He looked down to see a bright pink light emanating from his chest and the hilt of a sword protruding just above his breast bone. He took hold of the sword and pulled and as he did a booming voice shook the entire room.

"Link earned 'The Power of Love'!" the voice said.

"Where did that come from?" Link muttered to himself in confusion, looking around for the source of the voice. He couldn't see anyone who it could have been so he shook off the feeling and, with a tight grasp on the sword, he lunged for Gideon.

As Link ran up towards him Gideon ran down the stairs to meet him and as they reached each other their swords collided. Gideon was a lot stronger than Link had thought he would be and he struggled not to loose his footing and fall from the force of the impact but he held his ground. Using all the strength his possessed Link pushed Gideon backwards and swung his sword at him. Gideon blocked his attack with great finesse, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, but Link was filled with determination and there was no way he was going to back down now. Every opportunity he got he took a swing at Gideon only to have it blocked by the smarmy bastard, which only fuelled Link's anger making him try to hit him harder and faster.

Seeing an opportunity to change their positions and give himself the advantage Link jumped, flying over Gideon's head and landing the other side of him, higher up on the stairs. Gideon whipped round in surprise and, before he could do anything to stop him, Link kicked out hitting Gideon square in the chest and sending him flying down the stairs to land in a crumpled heap at the bottom. Link watched him struggle to regain his breath and his composure for a moment and, when he was satisfied that he wasn't going to get up and attack him any time soon, he dropped his sword and ran up the rest of the stairs to meet Zelda.

"Hi." he panted when he reached her.

"Hey..." she smiled up at him. Still panting Link stared at her, taking in every inch of her – she had totally been worth this fight. Having never been one with words and not knowing what to say in this situation Link just wrapped his arms around Zelda and pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back with just as much force, clutching his at back and burying her face him his neck. Link pulled back slightly and leaned down to kiss her when an angry voice from the bottom of the stairs stopped him.

"Hey!" Gideon shouted furiously. "I'm still not finished with you yet Link! Zelda's mine!" He jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs, lunging for Link who suddenly realised his stupid mistake of dropping his sword before he had really won. Before Gideon had reached them though a loud cry split the air and Malon appeared, jumping down from the rafters, holding two short swords and lunged for Zelda.

"What the hell is your problem?" Zelda cried grabbing the stool she had been sitting on and using it to block Malon's attack and push her away.

"You broke the heart that broke mine!" Malon stated.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"Steal my boyfriend, taste my fury!" Malon shouted and began lunging for Zelda again.

"Wait!" Link shouted but it was too late. Malon was throwing blow after blow, trying to strike Zelda, who was desperately trying to stave off her attacks. Link cast a swift glance over his shoulder and saw Gideon only a few feet away from him and getting closer by the second. He jumped and ran down the stairs to his sword.

He reached it just as Gideon reached him and as he grabbed the hilt of the sword Gideon's foot crashed down on the blade. As Link pulled the sword upwards and Gideon's foot kept it pinned to the floor the blade shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Link's eyes widened in horror as Gideon swung his sword above his head to bring it crashing down on Link's skull. Acting quickly Link slammed the hilt of his sword into Gideon's abdomen, momentarily winding him and giving Link the chance to heave himself to his feet and run up the stairs to where Zelda and Malon were still battling furiously.

"I didn't steal Link!" Zelda shouted blocking another one of Malon's attacks as Link reached the top of the stairs. "I didn't steal anyone!"

"You're a liar!" Malon shouted and swung for Zelda again but before she could land the blow Link shot forward and grabbed her arm before she could.

"Malon stop!" he cried, panting slightly from his run up the stairs. "Zelda didn't steal me; I dated you and then I dated Zelda! There just might have been a bit of a crossover." he tailed off as he began to tell both girls the truth.

"What?" Zelda asked and Link could hear the anger in her voice.

"Maybe I didn't tell Malon right away when I started dating you." he explained, looking down at his shoes in shame.

"You cheated on me with Malon?" Zelda asked.

"No..." Link elongated the word, looking up at her as he scrambled to come up with the right words. "I cheated on Malon with you."

"What's the difference?" Zelda asked and Link felt his chest tighten when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He had been so stupid; he should have broken up with Malon as soon as he had seen Zelda, she was the one he had wanted. It wasn't fair to either of them that he had continued seeing one while he was still seeing the other but despite his hero stature, when it came to girls and relationships, Link knew that he was a coward.

"You cheated on me?" Malon asked and Link could hear the tears forming in her eyes without even having to look at her. He turned to face her.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. He let go of Malon's wrist and she let her swords clatter to the ground in defeat. "To both of you, I'm sorry." Link added a little louder so that Zelda could hear as well. Zelda opened her mouth to say something but Gideon's loud laughter from right behind Link cut her off.

Link felt a hand come down hard on his shoulder, squeezing it so tightly he could feel his bones crunching, and a white hot pain shoot through his chest. He looked down to see Gideon's sword sticking out of the front of his chest, the blade covered in a thin layer of his blood. Link cried out in agony as Gideon twisted the sword before pulling it out of him and letting him fall face first to the floor. Link could feel his vision wavering and his breathing slow down as he heard Gideon's voice echoing in his ears.

"Link you can cheat on these girl all you like," Gideon stated and Link could hear the smirk in his voice as he began to loose consciousness. "but you can't cheat death!"

**Oh no Link's dead?! ...well I'm assuming everyone reading this has seen the movie but I won't give spoilers just in case but don't worry, it's not all over just yet S-E xx**


	16. Finally Winning The Battle

**So here it is the total and final epic showdown between Link and Gideon, really hope you enjoy it**

Link opened his eyes, squinting against the harsh light around him. He had no idea where he was or how he got there and the last thing he remembered was Gideon stabbing him through the chest. Link groaned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up. As he adjusted to the bright light he discovered that he was sitting on the rocky ground at the very top of Death Mountain but everything was hazy, as if he was wearing glasses that were keeping his eyes out of focus. He put his hand to his chest, which was still aching slightly and felt a deep gash in the centre of his breast.

"Oh man!" he groaned in anguish as he realised why the world was slightly out of focus and why he felt so cold.

"Sorry about that." he heard a female voice say. Link looked up and saw Zelda walking towards him, unlike the rest of his surroundings she was perfectly in focus. "Dying must suck."

"So much." Link replied, it was the only thing he could think of to give as a response. As Zelda continued towards him he wondered if he was having a death induced hallucination, he must be otherwise he wouldn't be seeing Zelda kneeling down in front of him.

"You ok?" she asked and Link just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, stupid question."

"Why did you go back to him?" Link asked. If he was dead he might as well find out the reason he had decided to fight Gideon and end up getting himself killed.

"I just can't help myself around him." Zelda shrugged rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well that's vaguely disappointing..." Link muttered, he had been hoping for a much better reason than that.

"No I really can't help myself around him." she reiterated. Link cocked his head to the side in confusion and Zelda sighed, sitting down on the rocks in front of him. "The truth is when we were together I was obsessed with him; he kept pulling away and ignoring me and the more he did the harder I tried to get close to him. Finally I had enough and left but there was always something trying to pull me back."

"What do you mean?" Link asked. Zelda sighed again and lifted her hair off the back of her neck. Link leaned forward and saw a small green microchip shaped like a 'G' implanted in the back of her neck.

"He couldn't give up his hold on me." she explained as the microchip glowed ominously.

"That's evil..." Link stated marvelling at how much of a dick Gideon could actually be to control his girlfriend with the aid of a microchip in her brain.

"Yeah," Zelda sighed letting her hair fall back into place and rubbing the back of her neck. "but what can you do?"

"Well for what it's worth I really did fight for you." Link told her. Zelda smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Maybe I'm not the one you should have been fighting for." she stated and got to her feet.

"Wait!" Link called after her as she began walking away but she had disappeared from sight almost as suddenly as she had appeared. "I feel like I just learnt something really important," Link muttered to himself. "which would be really great if I wasn't dead!"

"You're not alone." he heard Zelda's voice calling out to him from the distance and he was reminded of the first time he had ever dreamt about her. She had been riding through Hyrule Field and she had said that exact phrase.

"You're not alone." a small voice said and Link looked down to see the fairy inside the jar Navi had given him still hanging around his neck. "You're not alone." the fairy said again glowing brilliantly and a huge grin spread across Link's face. He pulled the chain and it split in two and hung around his closed fist. He got to his feet, ready to smash the jar and release the fairy.

"Let's do this!" he yelled to himself lifting the jar high above his head.

"Hey Hero!" a female voice cut him off and he looked up to see Impa, the girl who had been standing outside the entrance to the Shadow Temple, standing on a rock a few feet away from him. Just like Zelda had been she didn't have the same hazy outline that the rest of the landscape seemed to have. "Take this, it's the Shadow Medallion." She put her hand into her pocket and threw what she pulled out of it at Link. He reached out and caught the small purple disk that had been flying towards him. He brought it to his face to have a closer look at it; it was exactly the same as the other medallions he had received except in the centre of this was etched a triangle with three circles against the sides.

"What shall I do with it?" he asked looking up at Impa.

"Just take it for now, you'll know when you need to use it." she told him.

"That's vaguely cryptic." Link narrowed his eyes at her. Why did people keep giving him these things with no real explanation? He understood the Kokiri Emerald, the Goron's Ruby and the Zora's Sapphire – they were gifts from sprites but the reason why he was being given these medallions made no sense yet.

"Just take it." Impa told him again. " Now go, you're princess needs you!" Link suddenly stopped looking from the medallion to Impa and pocketed small purple disk and grinned up at her.

"Yeah, I'm going to kick his arse!" he yelled confidently.

"Good answer." Impa smirked and Link raised the glass jar high above his head before throwing it to the floor where it smashed at his feet. Finally free from the confines of the jar the tiny fairy flew up to the wound in his chest circling his body as it did. When it reached his injury the fairy flew inside the open gash and Link felt a strange warmth entering him. It was uncomfortable but not unpleasant and when he put a hand to his chest he felt that the lesion Gideon's sword had created was completely healed. He looked up at Impa and grinned at her. She smirked back at him as his surroundings began to fade into a brilliant white light.

* * *

Once the light had dissipated Link found himself standing outside a large temple but it wasn't the Shadow Temple and the girl standing guard on the door wasn't Impa. The girl standing by the entrance had long red hair tied back in a ponytail and was showing a lot more skin than Impa had been. Despite the change in scenery Link wasn't going to let that deter him from his goal of defeating Gideon – he was sent to this place for a reason so Gideon must be inside. He strode confidently up to the door and was about to enter when the girl put her arm out over the doorway to stop him.

"Password for entrance to the Spirit Temple." she stated flatly.

"Spirit Temple?" Link asked getting a strong sense of deja-vu. He seemed to have been transported back to the moment before he entered the fight with Gideon but this time he knew things were going to go in his favour, he had hindsight after all.

"Gideon Graves' new club." the girl explained. "I'm Nabooru the door-keeper."

"I'm Link," Link stated puffing out his chest to try and look impressive. "and I'm here to kick Gideon Graves' butt out of Hyrule and back to where it came from!" Nabooru surveyed him with a raised eyebrow before removing her arm from the door and stepping aside.

"Good answer." she smirked and Link blanched. "What?" she asked in response to his shocked look. "I said I was the Spirit Temple's door-keeper, I didn't say I liked the fact that that pretentious douche-bag had set up residence in there. Now go kick his arse." Link didn't know what to say to express his gratitude so settled for grinning at Nabooru and running inside the temple.

The way Gideon had designed the inside of the Spirit Temple was very similar to how he had designed the Shadow Temple's interior. In the middle of the main chamber was a large stage with Steven, Kim and Neil playing on it, scantily clad girls with drinks roamed around the room and Gideon was sitting on his make-shift throne at the top of a giant staircase, Zelda at his side.

"Hey Link buddy!" he called down once he saw Link.

"Save it!" Link shouted back up at him making his way purposefully to the bottom of the staircase. "You're pretentious, your taste in design sucks, I've got beef." If he was going to be reliving the whole experience then he wasn't going to waste time talking.

"Link don't give him the satisfaction." Steven hissed from the stage.

"What if I want the satisfaction." Link stated.

"But..." Steven began.

"Steven you guys are a great band," Link told him cutting him off. "you'll do well even if you're not signed by this douche." Link scanned the crowd looking for his friends until he spotted them standing a few feet away from him. "Saria, Daruina, Ruto you guys have been the best friends anyone could ask for and Ruto I'm sorry about everything that happened between us." Ruto smiled at him and it was the first time Link had seen her genuinely smile, without a hint of a smirk or sarcasm, in years.

"Wait, wait, wait, enough with all this sensitive crap." Gideon said getting to his feet and pulling his cane out from underneath his throne again. "You're going to fight me for her?"

"No," Link stated glaring up at him. "I'm going to fight you for me!" Once again as soon as the words were out of his mouth then he felt that same stabbing sensation in his chest and the hilt of a sword wreathed in deep purple flames shot out of his chest as that same voice boomed around the room.

"Link earned 'The Power of Self Respect'" the voice reverberated off the walls as Link pulled the sword out of his chest and lunged at Gideon for the second time and started their second fight.

Now that he had already faced Gideon once he found that he knew exactly when to block his attacks and when to strike himself. Facing him for the second time was much easier than the first time he faced him as he knew exactly what Gideon was going to do, he had his fighting style figured out and he knew the best way that he could defeat him. Within a much shorted amount of time than in the first fight the pair had had Link had Gideon falling to the bottom of the stairs. He ran up to meet Zelda this time his sword still in hand.

When he reached her he said nothing but cupped her face and pulled her towards him into a passionate kiss. As Link tangled a hand in Zelda's long auburn hair she wrapped her arms around him and clung to his back returning the kiss. Time seemed to slow down as the two stood there locked in each others embrace and after what seemed like an eternity they finally pulled away from each other glazing into each other's eyes.

"Hi." Link smiled down at her a huge moronic grin on his face.

"Hey." Zelda replied also smiling at him. Link leaned in to kiss her again when he suddenly remember that Malon had appeared in the last fight so she would be appearing again.

"Malon!" he called out, his voice echoing around the temple. "I know you're in here, don't attack Zelda." With a cry Malon descended from the ceiling to land beside Link and Zelda ready to strike but this time Link was ready for her. He caught Malon's wrist before she could land the blow she had been preparing and held her there. "Malon stop!"

"No Link." Malon cried struggling against his hold trying to get at Zelda. "This bitch hurt me and I shall have my revenge." She tried lunging at Zelda once again but Link's hold on her was too strong.

"No Malon I hurt you!" Link yelled and Malon suddenly stopped struggling and turned to look up at him. "I cheated on you."

"What?" Malon asked in a quiet voice, her eyes filling with tears.

"I cheated on both of you." Link said turning to Zelda. "I'm not proud of it and I'm so sorry for how I treated you both but it has nothing to do with you as people, it's just me. I'm hoping that you can both forgive me for what I did, I don't expect it to be right away but maybe in time..."

"I guess I could forgive you," Zelda said quietly giving him a small smile. "I mean you have been fighting for me this entire time."

"I guess I could too." Malon mumbled. Link had certainly not expected her to forgive him that quickly but he wouldn't complain or ask her why she was feeling so generous towards him.

"So we're good?" Link asked smiling at both of them. Malon gave him a small smile and Zelda smiled at him too rubbing the back of her neck. As she rubbed Link saw the flashing green light on the microchip stop flashing and the small device fall to the floor where Zelda crushed it under her foot.

"Yeah," she smiled. "we're good."

"Hey!" Gideon's angry shout flew up the stairs to reach them. "Enough with the kissing and the hugging; I thought we had a fight going on here!"

"Let's kill him." Malon grinned at Link and he grinned back, knowing exactly what she was thinking. They both nodded at each other and, gripping their swords tightly, jumped down to face Gideon once again.

Now that there was an extra person in the fray it was even harder for Gideon to keep up with the blows and block them in time before they landed. Both Malon and Link managed to land every single blow they sent flying Gideon's way and before long he was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, his entire profile flickering slightly. Link kicked Gideon's sword away and it spun across to the other side of the Temple before going to stand directly in front of him.

"It's over Gideon." Link stated. "Your 'League of Evil Exes' has been defeated." Gideon coughed and turned to glare up at Link.

"It can't be over! I worked too hard for this to be over!" Gideon screamed. "Do you know how long it took me to get all the contact information so that I could form this stupid league? Like two hours!"

"Time well spent I see." Link smirked and Gideon could only growl up at him as he continued to flicker.

"Who do you think you are Link?" he asked glaring. "The Hero of Hyrule? Ha! You're nothing compared to me. I'm hip, I'm what's happening, I'm blowing up right now!"

"You are blowing up," Link stated grabbing the back of Gideon's head and balling his fist. "right now!" He drew his arm back and, with all his might, punch Gideon square in the jaw where he exploded into a huge heart that flew straight into Link's chest and thousands of Rupees – so many that they were falling from the ceiling and all Link could do was stare up at them in wonder.

"Hero!" a voice called from the entrance to the Temple. Link looked away from the Rupees still cascading around him and saw Nabooru standing a few feet away from him. "Good job. She smiled.

"Thanks." Link grinned back.

"I think this belongs to you." she stated and tossed him a small orange medallion. Link caught it and looked at it. Etched in the middle were two comma like shapes that looked as if they would fit together to make a perfect circle. "It's the Spirit Medallion." Nabooru said and Link looked up at her. "Well now Gideon's gone I don't need to watch the place twenty-four seven anymore. See you around and thanks Hero."

"Thanks!" Link called after as she turned and walked out of the Temple. He pocketed the medallion and turned to see Zelda and Malon walking towards him both smiling warmly. Link sighed he could not have pictured this moment to be any better than it was.

"Shall we get out of here?" Zelda asked as they both reached him.

"Yeah." Link exhaled contentedly and turned to leave the Temple and the Rupees scattered around the room. He would come back later with Navi and collect his prize but for now he wanted to go back home and go to bed. He was just about to reached the door with Zelda and Malon at his sides when a whispered voice echoed round the chamber.

"Link..." Gideon's voice reverberated all around him and Link turned frantically to try and find the source of the voice. It was only when he looked down at his foot when he saw Gideon's glasses lying cracked on the floor. "You may have defeated me," Gideon's voice continued. "but you'll never defeat yourself..."

Link stared at the glasses in confusion as he saw a person who could have been him, if it wasn't for the black hair, red eyes and dark grey skin, reflected in the lenses. Link dropped the glasses in surprise and spun round to face the figure behind him. The person facing was almost an exact copy of him – same height, same clothes, same hair style – but his hair was jet black and his eyes were glowing red. Link gulped as the man advanced on him.

"On no." Zelda breathed from beside him.

"Dark-Link." Malon gulped. Link looked at the figure in front of him and then turned to look at Malon and Zelda who were preparing themselves for another fight.

"No." Link told them taking a step towards his dark counterpart. "This is something I need to do on my own."

**Haha it's not over for poor Link yet but next week will be the final chapter...I've been doing this for so long I really don't want it to end. Thanks guys for all your continued support, I love you all S-E xx**


	17. Epilogue

**So here it is; the final installment of my Legend of Zelda/Scott Pilgrim reworking. I hope you all enjoyed it, thank you all so much for the views, reviews and everything over the last four(ish) months I love you all!**

Zelda and Malon stood outside the entrance to the Spirit Temple and watched with bated breath as the doors opened and Link emerged with Dark-Link at his side. The two were laughing and joking with each other as they walked over to the girls. Just before they reached them Link gave Dark-Link and friendly slap on the shoulder and he turned to head off away from the Temple, giving Link one last grin as he did.

"Be good." Link called after him and made the rest of his way to Zelda and Malon. When he reached them he beamed at them, totally oblivious to the confused looks they were giving him.

"What was all that about?" Zelda asked.

"Oh nothing, we're just going to go to the shooting range tomorrow." Link replied rubbing the back of his neck and grinning. "We actually have a lot in common, he's a really cool guy. So what were you guys talking about?"

"Your hair." Malon smiled warmly at him and flicked a few strands of his hair over his shoulder. "It's getting really shaggy."

"It is?" he asked immediately on edge, despite how good he had been feeling beforehand. Link ran his hands through his hair purposefully ruffling it up so that it would have a reason for being shaggy and both girls laughed at him.

"Maybe you should think about getting it cut." Malon told him smoothing it down.

"I should probably get going." Zelda said suddenly serious.

"Why?" Link asked confused. "I thought that now that it's all over we could give it another go."

"It's time I moved on." Zelda replied. "I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

"I'm sure I'll get over it." Link told her.

"I didn't mean just you." Zelda stated and shot a pointed look at Malon.

"Oh." Link hung his head as he realised what Zelda meant. "Well goodbye, I guess." Zelda gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

"If it helps your still the nicest guy I've ever dated." she stated.

"That's kind of sad." Link mused and Zelda sighed.

"Yeah it is kind of sad." she stated and turned to leave. "I'll see you around Link." She began walking away and Link felt his heart sink. After everything he had been through he felt as if he was just giving up by watching her walk away now. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Malon smiling at him encouragingly.

"Go get her." she told him. "She's what you've been fighting for all this time."

"But what about you?" Link asked and Malon just continued to smile up at him.

"I'll be fine." she told him. "Besides I'm too cool for you anyway." Link smiled down at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Malon." he whispered as she hugged him back. Once they had pulled away from each other Malon gave him a soft shove in Zelda's direction.

"Go!" she told him and Link smiled before running after Zelda.

"Hey." he panted as he reached her. Zelda turned to face him and he could see tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey."

"So I was thinking," Link said rubbing the back of his head and shuffling nervously. "I've been through too much to just let you walk away like this so I think we should give this another go. I mean I defeated all seven of your 'Evil Exes' so I think that deserves at least one more chance." A stunning smile spread across Zelda's face.

"Yeah it does." she told him and linked her fingers together with his and the two of them began walking away from the Spirit Temple and towards Hyrule Field.

"So shall we go back to my place and chill out?" Link asked.

"Sounds like a good plan." Zelda replied beaming. Link sighed contentedly; his quest was over, he had won the heart of his princess and he could go back to his day to day life of looking for treasure with Navi and spending time with his friends.

"Everything is right with the world." he mused.

"Huh?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing." Link replied. "It's just now that this is over everything can go back to normal and I don't have to go on anymore crazy quests for a while."

"Well..." Zelda began shifting slightly.

"What?" Link asked suddenly worried.

"It's nothing," Zelda waved him off trying to sound casual. "it's just that my father got wind of how well you were doing against 'The League' and he's been having a lot of trouble with Ganondorf recently and he thought you'd be perfect for the job."

"What job?" Link asked fearfully.

"Going to Ganon's Castle and defeating Ganondorf once and for all." Zelda replied.

"Ganondorf; the huge guy who I've seen around Hyrule Castle?" Link felt his stomach dropping to the floor. Sure he had done pretty well against Gideon and his 'League of Evil Exes' but Ganondorf was something else entirely.

"That's the guy. Although you can only enter his castle if you have all seven on the Spirit Medallions." she told him. Link thought for a second and pulled the seven medallions he had been given out of his pocket.

"These things?" he asked.

"Yep." Zelda beamed.

"But still, Ganondorf..." Link said a little worried.

"If you did it my father would probably let you marry me." Zelda shrugged biting her bottom lip slightly. Link looked at her in horror and exasperation for a moment before handing his head in defeat. With an offer like that how could he pass it up after all he had been through?

"It's just one quest after another in this place!" he groaned.

THE END

**Haha poor Link it's just one quest after another for him! All I can say now is I really want to finish playing Ocarina of Time...and I never EVER want to watch Scott Pilgrim vs The World again! Haha**

**Anyway if you liked this then I'm planing on doing another couple of reworkings of films for you to check out. The ones I'm planning on doing are Pokemon/Death at a Funeral (the English version not the American one), Lesbian Vampire Killers/Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Ouran High School Host Club/Mean Girls. If any of those catch your fancy keep an eye out, until next time 3 S-E X**


End file.
